The Perfect Job
by Glorioux
Summary: Hermione wanted the perfect job as Lucius' assistant, her to-be-father-in-law, and she got it. Too bad that a twisted Draco wants her to quit. LM refuses to let her go. LM might not be human. What is he? Is DM his son, if not who is the real Draco? Stolen identities. On hold 1-2018 - A love mistery across time warps. Mature. HG LM 'DM'
1. Damage

Chapter 1: Damage

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new developments are my intellectual property.

This is a partially developed story, probably easy to finish in a few chapters. I will judge the interest and decide. I will be publishing a few more that are partially done, and I will do one of them.

If you like this, let me hear from you.

This is a ff featuring, a mistery with LM, Hermione Granger, DM, and APucey. Not necessarily a triad or poly-amore. I haven't decided. Only that Lucius is a main player.

 **The Perfect Job**

 **Getting her Dream Job**

Many applicants would have given up by now, but not her. She needed this job, it was perfectly suited for her. Imagine to be able to research the origins of magic, and why Muggles would have sporadic shows of the same.

"I will speak to my father," her lover had suggested, but she had turned him down.

"No, but thanks, I have to do it on my own."

He yawned bored. He wanted to have sex, and she was damn hot. He hadn't come to listen to her whining about her career.

Hadn't he told her, time and time again, that his wife wouldn't work. There would be plenty for her to do; namely, keeping him happy, working on keeping her body as it was today, in top condition for his pleasure. She would need time to buy sweet nothings to keep his interest going

In his family there were no mistresses, too dangerous to have children out wedlock. The day he married the temporary sterility would be removed. It could get boring, but he would try.

The time to be smart and competitive had passed. It had been suitable when they were teenagers, and later at the University where they had fallen in love.

Hmm, fallen in love, that was a loaded one. Better said, where he had, cunningly, stolen her from two bodyguards, and taken her from under his best friend.

No, she didn't need to work; that would breed independence and would put her in the middle of the sea of hungry sharks. He didn't need that headache.

Oh, bother, for his intellectual stimuli, he had his friends, and the Wizard only clubs. But until he had not legally married, the most sought after the witch in the entire Wizarding world, No. 1 pick for three years in a row, it was best to be in his best behavior and keep up the pretense.

He couldn't even let Pucey see his true face because he was her marriage broker, and he wanted her as well. Indeed, he should know, he was his best friend.

What made her unique was not only the number one status, no it wasn't. Who would had thought that she hid that body under the baggy clothes she wore and the Gryffindor robe?

By Eros, her body was perfection, not to mention her tight snatch, and besides her blood taint, and her wild hair, now entirely tamed and totally sexy; oh yes, she was as good as they came.

Indeed, she made the most suitable bride for Draco Malfoy. After all, he had the best of all, hence his obsession with her.

She would always be an eye-catching accessory, and stay beautiful as her mother and grandmother who were beauties on their age group; he had seen their pictures.

She would produce a most magical and suitable heir, on top of her natural talents in bed. She was his; her future had Malfoy written all over.

Enough for, "Oh love, where is you mouth, oh Merlin," his bollocks were inside her mouth, and thinking became a concept.

 **The next Day**

"Yes father, she told me that I couldn't speak for her, but frankly it is interfering with my sex life. The time that we could be spending more pleasurable, the hours are wasted on her whining about her wanting to work.

"Preposterous don't you think? When have you ever heard of Malfoy bride working?"

While the Malfoy heir sat on one of the couches in his father's study, he petted Magnolia, his father's favorite Kneazle and drank a glass of wine.

Lucius loved Draco but his laissez-fair attitude of a spoiled heir, frankly annoyed him. First, his fit about pursuing after the mudb—Muggleborn, just because she was in the international press. He clenched his jaw thinking about it.

"And now this attitude, sometimes he wondered if Narcissa had fooled him. He had never done a paternity test because it frankly scared him, his friend Severus used to laugh about his fears.

Lucius fixed his eyes on Draco, "In that, you are not even close to right, we have your great-aunt Ursas, who founded the Center for the Study of Alchemy."

Draco looked bored, and Lucius had to control his anger.

"As I was saying, she founded the very center which made us the wealthiest Wizarding family in the western society, who produced all the gold that sits in our vaults. Unfortunately, her secret went with her, when she was kidnapped and murdered. The secret is still somewhere, and I intend to find it." He looked at Draco; he had his interest.

"Then, there is your Grandmother Artemisia, who designed the cold stasis box to maintain foodstuffs fresh for up to three years and up to nine with modifications. What has made us the only family with food resources to survive a world famine, and also—."

"I get the message, Father, stop it, enough. There were some, and I don't remember your grandmother, they were probably dried up prunes, self-righteous and ugly as sin." Draco tried again.

"Accio Malfoy Family Annals, XVII-XIX, scrolls 11a – scrolls 15 ABC…"

Lucius commanded, and a floating hand with a white glove brought the scrolls while the Scottish Wolfhounds, Negus and Nero barked at the hand.

"Here is Ursas, your great-Aunt Ursa." He pointed at the moving pictures. And he smirked looking at his silly heir.

"Wow," Draco was speechless, she reminded him of Hermione and her naughty-librarian look, the one that made him fall in sex with her. She wore her hair in a bun, with fly away hair, a small pair of gold spectacles, on the tip of her button nose, her round hips, small waist and pert breasts, all enhanced by ppa tight pencil skirt.

And, "Wow," when he looked at his great-grand-mother as well, they reminded him of fantasies of naughty, wicked librarians.

"Ursas is almost a dead ringer for Hermione, " Draco observe.

Lucius agreed, but didn't answer, she had married a Malfoy, the younger twin, and was a Pureblood.

"It is worth a second look, it might help my theories."

She was a L'Orc, he thought. He made a mental note and moved right along.

"Whatever, getting back to the matter we were discussing. The point is that you are wrong, I am somewhat disappointed, and consider your comments beneath you. It must be your Black blood. Cissy, and may she rest in peace, was beautiful and a good wife, but brains," Lucius pointed at his head, "she lacked." He hated the lies pouring out his mouth.

He sighed, "It has been my most fervent hope that the Malfoy genes were predominant, however, you are making me doubtful. I would be remiss not to confess that Miss Granger's brain is the most appealing trait she possesses, next to her magic, I have not noticed the other assets." He lied about the last, but, what else could he say, one had to keep family peace.

He challenged his now red-faced son and stared him point blank.

"Father, ah, I was going by what I perceived were your standards for witches, I will shed such convictions."

Draco still wanted the witch for himself and didn't want to let her outshine him. He was the wizard, and it was his job to be the smart one in the family.

"Tell Miss Granger that she has the job. No Muggle attire to work, she must sleep here during work days. In her own suite, not with you. Before you fuzz, she needs to be ready in the morning, not all tired."

Three months later

She had worked for Lucius Malfoy for the last three months. At the beginning, it hadn't been a good working relationship.

For starters, she had refused to move into the Manor and that started the first confrontation; the first of many since that day, and now they locked horns daily.

That was putting it mildly; they engaged in interminable arguments, which invariably led to veiled insults. As a result, she had regretted her decision every other day and had presented her resignation five times already.

As of recent days, they had come to a proper rhythm and had a reasonably peaceful workplace. Nevertheless, Lucius was a problematic Wizard to work for, and the possibility of explosive conflicts was always a hop and skip away.

"Sir, I need to leave early today. I have a dinner date at my boyfriend's home, and it will take me a while to get ready ." Hermione stood beside his desk.

Her eyes lowered to look at a non-existing hangnail, hardly likely. These days the manicure-witch came every other day, and took care of their hands and their feet twice a week; they were all perks of the job.

"If you had been living here, this wouldn't be an issue. Ok, I see your face, no need to re-visit that subject. Why don't you get ready here?" He seemed uber-annoyed.

"After all, Draco lives here, and you won't have to go and come back. We can send one of the elves to pick up your things. That way we don't have to interrupt our work. We are really making headway." He grimaced.

He wasn't sure why thinking of her especially dressing for Draco irked him. He thought it might have to do with taking time away from their work. _Yeah sure, his inner narrator mumbled, keep lying to yourself, you are very good at that._

She stood her ground, "Sir, I don't think it would be a good idea. As so you know, I like my independence and mixing my job and personal life sends the wrong message."

Lucius had raised his hand for her to stop, "I don't get it, a wrong message to whom? As far as I can see, you work here for me, not at any of the Malfoy Industries buildings."

She shrugged her shoulders, "A wrong message to me and to you; let alone to Draco, who would be wondering why I cannot take the time to get ready for him. You know, he demands it, soaking in the tub, to have my body soft and ready…" she wasn't even thinking what she was saying, too flustered while arguing with him.

His mind was spacing out with her information, an unbidden picture of the young witch in the tub, for pity's sake, she needed to cut him some slack. He wasn't a monk, not really.

 _Yes really, if not answer, when was your last shag? Hmm, over three years ago._ His interloper stated.

"You know the beauty rituals, he expects of me. It would bring strife, as it is, he doesn't want me to work, not even for you." Now she appeared distraught. L'roy the Hades owl, perched closer to the young mistress and hooted softly in commiseration.

Negus feeling her sadness, moved a little closer and put his massive head on her shoe.

Lucius stood up from his desk and went to get a heavy glass to pour a shot of Fire-whiskey, with a sprinkle of carbonated spring water.

He was angry; he just didn't like the way Draco treated the petite witch. He had made this observation to his son, time and time again.

He wasn't sure where Draco had learned to treat witches this way. His dead wife, dead to him, was the root of the problem. He could remember a conversation she had with Draco.

"Son, I am not unhappy with my life. It is a wife's job to make her husband happy. To do whatever I need to do, to stay beautiful and sexy, yes, I said sexy. Malfoy men cannot stray, so they annul their marriage if the witch doesn't stay sexy."

She stopped to fix a stray hair and to freshen up her lipstick, to make her point.

"And, of course, a wife needs education to hold a discussion with her husband, and to make interesting remarks during parties and social functions. Lastly, she needs to produce at least one male heir, if not more, and this requires for the wife to be ready for him, whenever he desires you."

Lucius was listening from the next couch, pretending that he was reading and nearly chocked on his drink. This conversation took place while the Dark Lord had taken over the Manor.

"Overall, I would say a wife's job to serve her husband and master. And to do so, a real Pureblood witch must live by the Pureblood Wife's Commands, written by Serafina Rosier in 1542; it is a timeless and germane book for all good wives."

After hearing that, Lucius made a decision; he looked for a renowned curse maker and paid him a small fortune to destroy all the copies of the wretched book. Over the years everyone that opened the book would see the book rot and turn into dust.

 **Hermione's Conundrum**

Hermione thought to be in love with Draco, it started when they met in the same University. However, she started perceiving his subtle changes, which were slowly, but surely taken a toll on her feelings.

At the time she was dating Adrian Pucey, and making out with Harry and Ron once in a while.

At the time she had thought that Draco was funny, sexy and a little bit of an old-time rake. Now, he was becoming a hedonistic tyrant, who demanded she ascertained her role as his-to-be-fiancée.

She suddenly found herself trapped, doing things that made her upset with herself, whywas she doing them?

According to him, her entire life should revolve around giving him pleasure, not only sexual but aesthetic.

She had to make sure that gourmet diners were waiting for him, and she had to be at his beck and call.

At the start, it was cute, but it had gone overboard.

This night, he asked her in front his friend, to give him a head massage, while he played a card game with him; she sat behind him to massage his head.

Blaise's eyes were bugging out, "Hey Drake man," looking at Hermione's red lacquered nails, the high heels, and her cocktail dress, "Is Hermione your Geisha or what?"

She wore a red silk kimono robe, opened to the waist.

"Not that I mind, to see her beautiful self around, but isn't this boring for her?" He had to say it. Even Blaise knew that Draco was treating Hermione as something she wasn't.

"She loves to make her future husband happy, right princess?" He said sliding his hand into her dress, held with a sticking charm, to caress her naked breast; something that made her visible uncomfortable, the message was simple, 'She is mine and for my pleasure.'

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't want to be there, she was working on her project and was tired of going out every night.

Lucius started working at 8:00 AM and this train was killing her. Her project was suffering because of her social life, and Draco wanted more and more.

She made a decision, Draco made her happy, and she thought this was a phase, and he was jealous of her work, she hoped.

 **The Decision**

"Mr. Malfoy, you called me?"

Her boss sat behind his desk. He dressed in an attire seen only by few; namely, waistcoat, loose trousers, an open collar white cotton shirt, and loafer shoes.

She noticed that his hair was tied with a dragon leather strip she had secretly gifted him years ago when he was his secret teenage crush. It was a favorite of his, go figure.

"What is the meaning of this?" He pointed at her scroll, the one she had put on his desk as soon as she arrived. He pushed the paper with his quill, as if was a pile of Hypogriff dung. She cringed.

Then he pushed it further with the small Japanese sword, that he used as letter opener, while he downed half a glass of firewhisky. It was 8:20 A.M.

"What do you mean? It is my resignation. " Her mouth was dry.

"Did my son ask you to resign?" His voice wasn't cold, it was angry, very.

"Ehem, mmm, no, yes, no." She bit her lip, her stomach was churning. He was the Dark wizard she remembered from before.

Now they often had lunch together, tea later on, and they walked the dogs to stretch out. They were amicable, not friendly, they got along well. Or they used to get along, until now.

His mouth was twisted in a grimace, he was seething in anger, or was it disgust?

She swallowed rather loudly. She had told Draco she was quitting today, and he had booked them a trip for the next five days. She told him that she would meet him for lunch to discuss him how it had gone before he paid for the trip.

She didn't want Mr. Malfoy mad at her. They had made so much progress that they were planning to go to the abandoned building of the Center for Alchemy Studies, the next week.

The center was located on a small island. And, honestly, she had asked to resign, but not with the intent of making him so angry. Now, she could see him, and yes, he was probably unhappy with her.

Lucius sat with the glass in his left hand, and with the other hand, he held the letter opener and stabbed the expensive wood, damaging the priceless blade, an original 16th Century beauty.

Yes, he was mad at her, no doubt.

"What I meant to say is that I wasn't sure of what I was doing, or if I wanted to resign." She tapped her foot on the floor.

Lucius stood up in one swift move. "Well, great, until you are sure," he pointed his index finger, a long flame burst out his finger, and carbonized the scroll.

Had she seen real fire come out his finger, was that even possible? She did a double take; he didn't acknowledge it.

"Mr. Malfoy you have no right to burn my resignation, I had it authenticated at my solicitor, at Mr. Nott; and how did you do the finger thing?"

He waved his hand dismissively, it was none of her business. Now to answer her argument.

"But I do have the right, we are in the midst of finding the manuscript of the The Three Rules for Perfect Magic, and I cannot do this alone." After staring her down, he sat back on his desk.

She thought they were looking for something else, the three rules; they didn't exist or did they? His great aunt must have used them to transfigure all the copper and brass into pure gold.

"Now, go home and pack. I changed my mind, the trip we had planned in two weeks, has been moved. We are leaving tonight, after dinner. You go and inform Draco." He shoed her away with his fingers.

She looked at him incredulously. He ignored her.

"Ah, bring your cat and Axel will take care of him. Hmm, bring clothes for day wear, and formal for the evenings. We will be gone for around six to eight weeks. Draco is not invited, this is work."

She stood there rooted. He kept stabbing the desk, not friendly, and looked at her as if she were on the execution stand. His mouth set in a rictus.

"You cannot make me stay, I promised Draco."

"What did you promise him? And my dear Miss Granger what would your friends, and your beloved Draco will think of you when you have to spend a season in Azkaban for a breach of contract?"

His elbows were on the desk, and his face rested on his hands, while the fingers tapped on his check in annoyance. His hair was starting to fly around his face.

"You wouldn't, the engagement party is in two weeks." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Try me. Before you came I had already invested fifteen months in this project and getting nowhere; and now, we worked perfectly and made significant progress. " His tone was threatening.

Thus, I won't tolerate that your problems destroy my efforts, or should I say our efforts. And be forewarned, don't try to influence me with Draco, albeit he is my heir, he doesn't rule my life."

He stood up and sat on the desk closer to her.

He wanted to intimidate her, she thought.

"When I hired you I explained my reservations. Not about your talent or ability to do the work; it was because I know my son, and his wanting to control you; amazing I cannot believe that you allow him, you were a warrior, what happened?"

He stopped and again wandless, "Accio, Granger, Interview, dated…"

"Mr. Malfoy, " she heard her voice, he had recorded their meeting. He would never change; he had made a record of the interview without advising her before hand.

"You don't need to worry and can count on me. I will never let my personal relationship with your son become an issue."

She was irate after listening, and she didn't answer to him.

"It is illegal to record without advising me first."

He ignored her, "As if I care about rules, phew.

Besides you signed a five-year contract, you should have read it more carefully."

He went back to his chair, "Be back in two hours sharp. Let Draco know that whatever plans you have with him are cancelled. You can use the Floo connected right into his office. My former office, but that could also change in seconds; if he is out to destroy my research, I am not above taking his place away from him."

 **Draco**

She did just that, threw the Floo powder in anger and was in Draco's office.

Where was Draco? She smoothed her dress; the one he had asked her to wear. She heard noises in his dressing room where he kept a couch and a couple of changes of clothes.

She was going to call him again when she heard other voices. She tiptoed into the room and using her wand cast a concealment charm; her radar was telling her something was wrong.

There on the couch, no, no… lay Draco, not a couch, a bed, Pansy was naked riding him, and Blaise was behind Pansy by her back entrance. Draco looked bored, yet he was hard enough for Pansy to shag him.

With his finger he called Blaise, who left Pansy and bent to kiss Draco's mouth, just to make Pansy squirm.

Hermione was frozen, stuck on place. Her heart was bleeding, shattering into tiny pieces, her Draco, having a tawdry tryst.

She knew that he had been lovers with Blaise for a short while; he called it 'experimentation.' But this, what was it? Her tears streamed down and her heart felt ready to burst out her chest.

A/n yup Draco isn't nice, sometimes my Draco is a very damaged dark soul. He is the nephew of beautiful and dark Bellatrix.


	2. Damage Control

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, and new developments are my intellectual property.

A/N As I said, Hermione is not weak, many strong women and men, lose self-respect over one that they love. This world is full of manipulative individuals who abuse others. Hermione was being abused, it happens. But she has already taken the first step, walking away. Trust me, I know this well.

 **The Painful Reality**

Hermione stared. _B_ _ut this, what is it?_ Her tears streamed down and her heart felt ready to burst out her chest.

They had made love this morning, what was going on?

She was going to leave without saying a word, but she couldn't. Blaise was now licking Draco's nipples while he still appeared a little bored.

Draco pushed Pansy aside, sat her over Blaise's lap and was ready to take Blaise's former place, when Hermione grabbed a book and smacked his bum extra hard.

He looked around confused. She dropped the concealment charm near the door.

"I didn't quit my job, so glad I didn't, you all have fun. And Blaise, no wonder, you were jealous because Draco was with me."

Draco stood up and ran after her, his cock already limp.

"Hermione, my love, it is not what you think,"

"Your dick up inside her, kissing Blaise, and then going for her arse, wait there, what was it? Aha, sure, you were holding some kind of meeting. I find it all hard to believe." Her voice chocked but strong.

"Yes, mainly after you called Blaise a poof in love with you, and Pansy a skinny whore. Is that what you say about me?

She saw Blaise standing by the door, already dressed, looking heartbroken over her revelation. She didn't care. She was also heartbroken, and had Blaise cared?

"After you shagged me, how many times, before coming to work, do you still need more just two hours later? Are you sick? You must be. I have wondered for a while."

She had to hold back tears, "This is an office, you are the current CEO, and what if you father finds out? Leave me alone and fucking get dressed. You are nobody to me. I don't even know your name!"

She ran back to the library. Lucius was sprawled in the couch looking at an album and drinking.

L'roy flew to greet her. Lucius lifted his head at seeing the witch's face streaked with tears. What had happened?

He stood up after she stumbled, and was held aback when she went towards him.

He put his arms around her with great hesitation. Her body was cold and trembled like a leaf in the wind, and he knew this had to do something with Draco.

"Miss Granger what happened, shhh, please tell me. Is there a family emergency? Who, please talk to me."

He held her with great care, and was surprised at how well she fitted inside his arms. He breathed in her perfume mixed with her own scent, and he sighed. _Heaven, she smells like paradise._

"I cannot stay here any longer, I must leave, he, he, and Blaise, and Pansy, oh god, I have been a fool, I am going to be ill." She heaved.

"No, you must calm down, here drink," he gave her a sip of his glass and sat her on a couch, still holding her. Her teeth were shattering, and she could barely swallow.

"What were they doing?"

She didn't answer, her eyes told him the story, but she took his fingers to her forehead and nodded.

And what he saw, made him want to kill Draco.

"There at the office, in my former office? Please tell me that I am wrong."

At that moment Draco came through the door, "Darling, my love, please come with me. We must talk, what you saw meant nothing, please, " and he came towards her.

He hadn't even cleaned up, and he reeked of sex. Lucius nose twitched in disgust; and as it usually happened during anger episodes, he felt very hot.

 _Burn him to pieces, I told you a million times that you can. He is vermin and needs to be turned into ashes. Point your hand, don't be shy_! Lucius internal narrator, gave his usual unsolicited advice.

 _Or at least send him to Hades to keep his auntie company_. Lucius thought the last advice had its merits, his anger made his blood boil, bloody hell, it was hot.

"Son, leave this room, now, this is an office and you are upsetting my assistant. Out my office, right his instance." He spoke between clenched teeth. His finger had just scorched the table, and he quickly moved his hand away.

"What, are you saying? She is not yours, she is mine, you are way too old for her. Don't think I haven't noticed your eyeing her, she isn't allowed to work here any longer, you are a pervert. She could be your daughter. And no, I will never obey the old rules, I don't share."

Lucius was barely able to restrain himself, he already had his wand ready.

"Hermione, come with me, don't be provincial, it was just sex. I was bored, and while we are not married, I should be able to fulfill my needs. I crave action." He, once again, assumed his bored, urban look.

"Sex, sex, we had sex more than once this morning, and at least three times last night. It wasn't as if you were denied. And not I am not provincial, that isn't the case. I have told you that I want to be alert to work, and you haven't care, and that wasn't enough. You had to, with, had, to—, never mind. I'm not marrying you. I am too good for you."

Her back was suddenly straight, her eyes dry . Righteous indignation was a good friend to her self-respect, time to be herself.

"Oh, no, you promised, and I won't let you out, we will marry and that is all there is to it. We marry on time. You signed a contract, the same all Malfoy brides signed since times forgotten, and short of my or your death the only way out, is Azkaban, right father?"

 _Punny git, what happened to old pervert? Now is it Father?_? The interloper egged him on.

"He is right, Miss Granger. Albeit of a clause, which states that if there are obstacles in the Malfoy family, that cannot be circumvented,or if the head of the Malfoy family, that would be me, deems it necessary, he, Lucius Malfoy, will reserve the right to reschedule any matrimonial events. And he can do so, until such time the marriage is consummated. Accio, Malfoy-Granger, Scroll Anno…"

Drago grinned, he had her.

Lucius, continued holding the trembling witch, who after talking to Draco started to shake again. Now she looked fragile and not herself, Lucius hated it. He liked the warrior princess, the valiant witch, and not this wounded doe.

Draco sat in a chaises lounge and took a deep pull from his father's glass. He read it, "Fuck, when did you write that? This wasn't in the original?"

"No, it wasn't, but you made it my business when you asked me to hire her. I had to protect my interests, and I still hold the reigns of Malfoy Enterprise. By the way, Adrian Pucey is temporarily in charge while you take a mandated sabbatical at the Center."

Draco stood up, in an aggressive stand.

"Your sex drive seems to be out kilt, just like Cygnus Black's and Bellatrix Lestrange's. Fucking Blacks, beautiful, bright and unbalanced, it needs to be corrected, and if it cannot you will lose your job. You have ten weeks to get your life in order."

Lucius looked at him, "By the way, be grateful I chose to add the Malfoy Lady of the Manor clause, I hadn't before, but I will now, whether or not you get better, for her own safety. I don't trust you not to make her ill. Besides, I will be there watching you."

Draco screamed as if he were wounded, picked up the short sword and flicked his wrist, he meant to hurt Lucius. Well, better said, with intent to kill him, he aimed for his throat.

L'Roy flew and caught it in his powerful talons, and out his mouth came a small flare that burned and singed Draco's bum.

Hermione fainted in Lucius' arms when Draco sent the sword his father's way.

"Axel, send for Healer Muctis, Draco needs to be taken to the Center under restrains." Lucius picked up the witch and gently laid her on a divan.

Draco stood there, motionless. He was spent; he sat with his back pressed onto the chaises. His eyes staring at Lucius, sort of glazed, not really, they blazed with malicious discontent.

"Father, if you think you will take her away from me, you have another thing coming. I stole her from Adrian and her best friends. I lied to him and told him she was cheating."

Lucius stared, who was this wizard? He wondered.

"Aha, I have done a lot of bad shit to get her. She is mine, and if needed, I will do whatever else is necessary to keep her. I won't let you touch her, never." Draco looked at him with pure malice.

Lucius listened but wished that Draco hadn't spoken. He wasn't done.

"My mother was right; you think you are the only one that knows. Maybe I am fucked inside, because, I have sex, just to get the Darkness out of my system. All I want is Granger, I fuck the others to feel superior and because it is my right."

Lucius wanted to seal his lips. He didn't want to listen.

"And father, I would rather die than let you take her from me. Enact the clause, but remember I am your only son, and you know what will happen; you will never touch another witch, and that includes mine."

Adrian stood by the door after being called by Axel. His face showed infinite pain at Draco's revelation. He had heard it all.

Lucius made a note to have Draco tested, he was nearly sure that Draco wasn't his son. Maybe, but what Draco was, was not well, and Lucius didn't know the half of it. His heart mourned for his little Draco. He heard Adrian clear his throat.

Lucius felt deep sadness after he saw the terrible sorrow in the young wizard's eyes; Adrian who looked 100% like his mother, could have been his son.

Adriana was his first love, his chosen one, until his father let Tom Riddle have his say. He remembered her tears the last time he saw her, before she married, when they wished to run away.

Tom made her parents give her to Pucey, within days. His father was a very Dark Wizard, but Lucius thought he had been a good father, and a good husband to Adriana, before she was murdered by renegades, before the end of the war.

Seeing Adrian's sad eyes felt this was a second betrayal to Adriana. _Draco, oh Draco, what have you done_?

"Muctis glad you came right away." With Adrian there, he didn't want to say much.

"Adrian, Draco is ill…"

Draco snorted and drank more. "Princess, wake up and watch out for the old wizard. He has has lived the life of an ascetic because he cannot even share his cock, and…"

Muctis had something on his hand, and when he touched Draco, he felt back on the couch. Draco was asleep on contact.

"Adrian, son, first let me say that I am sorry but he is not well. I need you make sure that Miss Parkison is no longer allowed into Malfoy Industries, her consulting job is terminated." He signed Adrian to sit by him.

"Better, hire the warding firm to create a ward into any Malfoy property to keep her away. As for Blaise Zabini, he must be immediately transferred to the California office, give him a raise, but he must not contact Draco. He will be taking the place of the retiring manager. Need the office and the dressing room redone, entirely, donate the furniture, give it away, it is polluted."

He finished giving the orders while Muctis Floo to several places to bring needed items. By the time that Adrian left, Muctis was checking Hermione.

"This witch is severely underweight, and suffers from blood deficiencies. She is err, ahem, he cleared his throat. She has been ill used and has a couple sickness that need attention, in her err, ahem. Mostly because the tissues are sensitive and are torn from abuse."

Muctis turned red. As a private healer for Lucius and his staff, he hadn't seen these type of injuries since the war days. And thinking the Malfoy heir had done this, it embarrassed him.

 _Pay attention, get rid of the bad spawn. It was always done, he is touched, he damages all he touches_ …Lucius dulled the narrator, he didn't remember hearing the inner voice so often. Maybe he was also sick.

"Muctis, she is your priority, and you will be coming with us. I think a week should do it…"

Lucius sat in front of the fire. His eyes were distant and cold. His blood had cooled, his anger had not.

He stood up and went to the guest room where Miss Granger lay.

"Mr. Malfoy, what I am doing here?" she seemed confused.

"This morning, you remember?"

Images of earlier came, invading her head, and tears sprung out her eyes."I am sorry, I shouldn't be crying. You must think I am weak. I am mostly feel ill used. I don't want to create problems between yo…"

He sat by her side," Enough of this. Nothing to be said We are leaving in a few hours, your clothes and all you need is packed and here." He held her hand and patted her.

"You will find it suitable. Draco is interned at the Centre, and we have much work to do. I took the liberty to let your parents know of your plans. Let's concentrate in our work…"

Mipzy came in, "Master Lucius, you gots this scroll. "

He looked at it, "Excuse me, Miss Granger, let me read this."

"I don't understand, it cannot be. This must be a mistake."

"Mr. Malfoy what is going on?


	3. Years of Damage

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, and new developments are my intellectual property.

In the last chapter Lucius had received a scroll. It contained troublesome information.

 **The Unthinkable**

Lucius couldn't believe what he just read, a terrible suspicion came over him.

"Excuse me Miss Granger, I will be back."

He called Mipzy, his trusted house elf, "Mipzy have Adrian come immediately."

He was there in less than ten minutes.

"Adrian, son, I need you to go to the Center, see this healer, but before you go ask Mr. William Weasley to meet you there. I will contact him to give him instructions. Let me know what you learn right away."

Adrian raised his eyebrows questioning but Lucius ignored him

"You must go there today. Ah, please check with the accountants to see where Miss Black is getting her Galleons these days, be discreet, you know that many believe that she is dead."

When Adrian left he collapsed on his chair, his head was spinning, he tried to wrap his mind around what he had learned. He engaged the narrator who seemed more real all the time.

 _He is not yours, whose? He must had glamour all this time, since before birth._

Lucius waited for more.

 _You do remember the Blacks and their tricks. The sisters had a reputation, correction, Bella and Cissy did. I would bet on Mc Mair, her half time beau._

Lucius couldn't disagree.

 _No_ _wonder that she wanted to be in the dark those first times, she bamboozled you. Not a virgin, and she still had a lover. Plus she made sure to poison Draco. You were in love with Adriana and the Dark Lord forced Narcissa on you_.

Adriana, oh no. Yes, that wasn't all, he had remembered that Adrian had been premature, _No, no, Adriana why didn't you tell me, why? That was why you suddenly turned friends with theBlacks, to help you, please don't let it be so; I cannot bear it. It was all Voldemort's doing, he wanted Bella, and Narcissa wanted my money; well until she found a young lover. This isn't Draco's fault, I need to remember that_.

Lucius sat in front of the fire. His eyes were distant and cold. He wanted to resume the studies and numb his mind a bit.

He stood up and went to the guest room where Miss Granger was, but she was out. Adrian came at lunch, for a while, and sat with him, Lucius didn't share any further.

Adrian kissed Hermione's head before he left. He was engaged to a nice witch, but it didn't stop the pain, Hermione had been his great love, and Draco his best friend. Marcus had been right after all, he had seen the sickness in Draco's eyes. Perhaps there was a chance, maybe.

"Sir, Weasley is meeting me there at 16:00."

Lucius just nodded absently.

The dogs sat by the feet of the bed where the witch rested, and L'roy perched on the headrest. All were taken with her. Her Kneazle hadn't want to come, and the mother had taken the old feline with her. Lucius sat on a divan and tried to read a book.

It was a little after 14:00 when she awoke. She seemed lost, until she started crying again.

He sat by her side," We are leaving in a few hours, I need to wait to hear from Adrian."

Muctis had told him that the witch needed to heal if she were ever to have children. He suspected that Draco had used aids to cause such devastating damage but he didn't expand upon it. Muctis did tell him how she had been handled, rather rough, and Lucius had to restrain himself not to seek his son, to bodily harm him. Draco, his son, because he was that.

Her sobs were upsetting him, he had only seen Narcissa cry once over Bellatrix, and the witch's tears went to his heart.

"Don't cry, I wish to have seen this before. I should have looked for the signs. It is an illness, Cygnus gambled his fortune and lost the rest paying his mistresses."

His voice soothed her.

"It was bad, he had many mistresses, it cost him all he had, even his wife. Bella was the same, Druella was afraid that Cygnus had ill used Bella, their beautiful child. Poor Rodolphus, she went around, you know. I have questions of my own."

He stopped thinking of a terrible possibility. Don't hide from the truth, maybe it was Cygnus, the bastard, all is possible. _No wonder Draco is so broken_. Bile ran up to his throat, it would make sense.

 _I told you that darkness is all around him, do something before he causes more damage_. Lucius knew that the narrator might be right, but he couldn't think.

"Draco might be my son, but you work for me, and I consider you my equal in intelligence, an invaluable colleague, and my friend. Let's get you away from here."

His face was hard, yet, she trusted him.

Hermione, sat in the bed, put her arms around his neck and broke out in more sobs that wracked her body. "He and Blaise, and Pansy. And I heard what he said, what he told Adrian, and why, I did all he wanted me to do, why? I don't even recognize myself, what happened to me?"

He had no answers. Why had Narcissa left? Why after she was injured her lover's enemies, did she pretend to be dead and had their marriage annulled?

Her logic of having to hide was bogus. Why hurt Draco by making him believe that she was dead? Why would Draco fuck Pansy when he had the witch?

Now, Blaise didn't surprise him. Blaise was like his mother; both liked and shagged all avalable. Besides, he had a penchant for Draco since they were teens, and for anything that breathed.

For Merlin's sake, last Yuletide Blaise had kissed Andy, and then had tried to french kiss him, and Lucius had to laugh since Blaise's mother had attacked him earlier.

"I don't know, let's get you well."

She held on tighter, his hands rubbed her back and shoulders in small soothing motions, but he couldn't escape her proximity.

This was wrong. It had been years since he had held anyone in his arms, since Cissy left him, over four years, and of all witches, it had to be her. His body screamed for her, this was wrong.

His resemblance to Draco was confusing her. She pulled back, her crying had stopped. "I must look awful, my eyes hurt. I am sorry for the melt down, it is inappropriate around my boss," she sniffled.

He used his handkerchief to gently dry her tears, and as if she were a child, the fastidious wizard, had her blow her nose into the linen.

In an impulse, she lifted her lips to kiss his cheek, but he moved his head at that precise instant, and their lips touched.

Lucius froze at the feel of her soft lips upon his. A current of emotions ran hot through him.

Blindly, Hermione pressed her open lips to his, and it was more than he could stand, his lips opened and pressed against hers accompanied by a loud groan.

But when her tongue slipped inside his lips, it made him realize what he was doing, right when lust stabbed his groin. He pulled away from her, and she nearly fell out the bed.

 _Nooooo, are you daft?_

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy," she blushed, rolled on the side, and bent her legs. Quiet tears trailed down. Not knowing what to do, he left the room and sent Axel for Muctis.

"Please give her another potion, and let's leave as soon as Adrian returns." He felt like an idiot.

Adrian-

He needed to see her again, but first, he went to see Harry Potter, although they weren't friends. He needed to ask Potter for a favor

Lucius was leaving earlier, and he were to follow after seeing the healer who would send Lucius a written report, he wondered what that was all about?

Harry was at his office waiting to go in a mission when Adrian arrived.

"Potter, I need to talk to you, I think you need to hear me."

"Leave my office right now, fuck you Pucey," Harry answered, his lips pressed in a hard line.

Adrian didn't wait, "Draco is ill, mentally, he lied about Hermione, she never had an abortion. It was a terrible lie invented by Draco; he later convinced me that she was cheating on me."

There he had Harry's attention. "She is not doing well; I think she could use a good friend. You need to know, Draco has really mistreated her, I've never seen her so down. I overhead the healer," he blurted out in rapid succession.

"Close the door and take a seat." Harry sounded tired.

Harry was saddened to learn about her. Maybe they should had never had sex. His love for her went beyond that.

Ron and he often talked about her, more than the sex they missed her friendship, and to learn that Draco had turned her into a sex toy, into an accessory for a wealthy heir, made his gut hurt.

"How can I see her?"

Adrian smiled, "I can arrange that." His heart felt lighter already.

His happiness didn't last, at the door he met Ron with Pansy draped along his side. She cut him when Harry's eyes smiled at her, but when he noticed Adrian's reaction she froze, and to Adrian's surprise, Harry understood.

"Ron, we must talk ALONE," Harry looked at Ron and turned his body to avoid them, without greeting Pansy.

"Adrian, I will go with you, we need to talk more to make plans." Harry picked up his outer robe and fixed to leave.

"Harry what is wrong? Don't believe a word of what Adrian has told you." Pansy held on to Harry's arm.

Adrian looked at her coldly, "Lord Pucey, not Adrian, you lost that privilege. Perhaps you should tell Ron how you got fired this morning," he smirked and turned around.

A tragedy was averted when Pansy whipped out her wand to cast a slicing spell, but Harry quickly disarmed her.

Ron hadn't said a word, he had been speechless during the two minutes exchange.

"Pansy, you better leave." Ron opened the door and wouldn't look at her.

"You better watch your step, Lord Pucey. This isn't over."

Ron was right behind them, "Wait."

On his way out, Harry told the Auror outside his office, "Take her," he pointed at Pansy, "Here is her wand, have it examined, she just tried to kill Lord Pucey."

They could hear her cursing and threatening, so they walked faster.

 **Away-**

Later, when they were ready, he wrapped her in a soft blanket and carried the sleeping witch inside his carriage flown by Thesthral and driven by Drexel, a mountain Gargoyle; the dogs settled around the sleeping form, and L'roy perched on the seat to watch over her.

They sat across her, all agreeing that she was unwell.

Hermione had stayed in bed for three days once they arrived. She was in bad shape, an infection raged thru her body, too many tears and inner injuries. She was in out consciousness most of the time.

Bill found her to be under some sort of compulsion, the only explanation to have tolerated such abhorrent treatment.

Draco wasn't talking, he wasn't cooperating, so Lucius had sent him far away, he wasn't taking any chances.

Nobody had been able to locate Narcissa, the money was being sent to a foreign wizarding bank, and from there forwarded to an address in a Muggle city.

The address turned out to be a post box. The next payment wasn't due for weeks, nothing to be done. She was hiding, or maybe not even alive.

Lucius waited with the others. The news of the last days had taken a toll. A seed was growing inside of him, or it had already grown, and he was just being aware, he wasn't sure.

The younger wizards sat around with a somber face, Bill Weasley was still looking thru the scrolls brought from the Black Library. He had been offered a job to help with the studies after he completed his current project.

He had accepted, the pay was many times over than at the bank.

All they could was wait, albeit Lucius had a nagging feeling that he had overlooked something. He was angry and felt cheated, and he now suspected that his feelings for the witch were really much more than he was willing to accept.

He remembered the day they arrived,

a/N What is going on? It might be more complicated than at first glance.


	4. Disguised Lies

Chapter 4: Disguised Lies

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n We see a multi-layered Lucius, running hot and cold. He is obviously able to love those he choses. He doesn't know to feel about Hermione, no surprise there.

He is like many others, unable to acknowledge feelings for one he considers his equal intellectually but inferior to him otherwise. He is not all bad, above all, he is fair and values family, his own. Oh, well. :)

* * *

 **Disguises and Lies**

 **Earlier- Prior to Traveling**

Adrian arrived with company, Harry Potter, Ron and Bill Weasley. He had gone to the healer with them. The test was fast, and the healer insisted that he would rather send a report to Mr. Malfoy.

He gave Bill a vial of a fluid containing a nail, hair, and saliva that he had collected from Adrian. He wouldn't look at Adrian on the eye. Bill also received a closed report, that could only be opened by Lucius.

"Adrian, let your friends go and see Miss Granger, Axel will take them. She is not well, instead of improving she has worsened. Muctis thinks the shock made an ongoing problem worse. I'm so sorry."

Lucius meant that he was sorry with all of them.

"Adrian come with me, we will open the envelope together. And Mr. Weasley, get ready. Talk to Ted, he is waiting for you with a business proposal, please follow Mipzy."

He held on to Adrian's arm, he felt very cold and very hot, his world had fallen apart.

 _Whose fault? Nobody else to blame but you, you should have listened,_ the nosy narrator interjected. Maybe he should have.

At the library's office, Lucius asked Adrian to sit by him. He pointed his wand, and the decanter poured two glasses of cognac, one kept in charmed caskets down in the dungeons; the former dark place was transformed into food storage and cellars, lit with soft illumination.

"We will need it, I am certain. It is over 100 years old, from a vineyard in an island we will visit soon, I suspect."

Adrian raised an eyebrow, questioning, but Lucius didn't expand.

He sat by him, took a deep drink,before going thru the usual ritual of warming it. He made a grimace, "Very good, smooth, yet fire down my throat. Please read it," he pushed the envelope addressed to him after tapping it with his wand, the scroll came out and unrolled in front of Adrian.

He was nearly sure that he should have a drink, and he followed Lucius example. He almost coughed, "100 proof?" He joked but Lucius did not smile.

"Read it," he pressed the glass he held to his cheek.

Adrian started reading but words wouldn't come out. He looked at Lucius as the scroll fell out his hands, "Why, how could you?" He sounded bitter, his eyes dulled.

Lucius sighed and read it, he could deduct the contents, he dried a couple angry tears with the back of his hand.

"I didn't know for certain. Adriana hid it from me. I have done some looking, the Dark Lord threatened to kill her young brother. He kept him hostage and had already warned her parents." He drank more.

"It was Bellatrix's doing. Voldemort wanted Bella and she made it a condition that I had to marry Narcissa; both sisters had an unnatural affection for each other."

He paused, trying to figure out how much to say.

"There were rumors flying about them, sharing a wizard as an excuse to be with each other. They'd kill for the other. I begged Adriana to run away, my mother said she would help."

He looked at Adrian who sat unmoving, "What made you do this today, why wait all these years. My parents have been dead for several years, you…"

"Stop, I anticipated this," he stuck a hand in his robe, "These are scrolls that I wrote to your mother that first year, all returned, and the one scroll where she told me that she loved your father and I was nothing but a mistake." He couldn't stop the tears, it hurt so bad.

"I also found out the Dark Lord threatened to kill you if she ever told me anything, or if she tried to come back to me. Narcissa made sure to tell me the later, and unwisely she put it in writing; it was a day when she was angry after a ball."

He stopped gain to dry more runway tears. "During that ball, I saw your mother, a vision in her robe, I just couldn't take my eyes away from her. Narcissa went crazy, she screamed, "I saw the two of you, everyone did as well. If she thinks you will leave me for her, the Dark Lord will kill her son, the one you like better than yours." Anyway read them later. So you know, I never stopped loving her."

He drank more, "As to why wait until now, it's simple. I had asked Muctis to verify if Draco were my son. After this morning I had questioned my paternity, blood that is, because he is my son even I didn't father him."

Adrian's eyes were dead but he listened.

"Bill is looking into how it was done. He is doing the same for you, something from the Black library, he's asked Mr. Potter. He can temporarily remove yours, however we think it might not stay, he has only known of a couple cases. Please believe me, I would had gone with your mother," his voice broke. "I damn the day Narcissa wanted my money."

He stood in front of Adrian and pulled a small book; he pointed the wand, it was a photo album, "Inside there are a few Pensives, I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you. Your father made me your godfather; we were very good friends."

Adrian looked terribly sad, it broke Lucius'heart. But he continued,

"He apologized more than once, but he was also forced to marry her. Most of the Blacks are poison, but for Andromeda. The album are pictures of you and your mother, I kept them hidden. I realize now that I must have known. Ah, why now? I remember today that you were 'premature,' and I did make the observation that you were quite big."

opened the album, it showed a young Lucius holding baby Adrian, the love was obvious, "This was you one week after your birth, a strapping lad," he chuckled remembering.

"I should have questioned, but your mother had made it clear, I was a mistake. So after hearing about Draco, suspicion settled and wouldn't let go." Adrian flipped the pages.

Lucius continued, "I remember your mother's sudden friendship with the Blacks. I imagine they forced her. My parents died that year from Dragon Pox, probably murdered, and Voldemort couldn't risk to lose his greatest financial backer. I have always treated you like my son, just for being your mother's child. Son, please allow me to be your father."

Lucius stood rigid in front of Adrian, full of strong emotions. That is when he smelled burnt wool, the sofa had caught on fire, right by the place where Adrian had been holding the couch.

 _He is your son, can't you see?_

Yes, he certainly did. The heat rushes were one of the things that Lucius had never been able to explain, neither had his father. He was certain that he had more 'episodes' than his father.

The family books had been damaged at the end of the 18th (century, many pages had just disintegrated, entire sections of each book, so much history had been lost. It were pages at the beginning of each book, where their 'gifts' and ancestry had been discussed.

Who did it and why? Nobody knew. As for Draco, he lacked the the heat, and he had already wondered.

Lucius couldn't help it, and he started laughing, nervous laughter he guessed. He pointed at the small fire.

Adrian blushed, put it out with the cognac and joined the laughter, "This started the day I turned 19, I thought I was going crazy plus the voices inside. Sorry." He looked at Lucius, the narrator was telling him that he was telling the truth. And yes, he had loved Lucius all his life. He stood and opened his arms.

The moment they closed their arms around each other, a small tornado started around them, "I love you son, always, I used to tell you that when you were little."

"I've always loved you as well, I used to call you godpapa; remember the time I pitched a fit when I wanted you to have a sleepover with my poor Mom because my father was gone? I said it wasn't fair that you had to go home to Draco that you should share my Mom's bed."

Adrian chuckled, "I was always jealous that you took Draco instead of me when you left. I remember that I would scream at the top of my lungs whenever I wasn't allowed to accompany Dad and you; and that day when I Floo to see you, I was five and hid under your desk. My mother nearly died thinking that I was alone in the Floo…"

Both acknowledged they had always loved each other, but neither had noticed that at the words and recognizing kinship, Adrian's face rearranged. He was still as tall as Lucius and built like him. Their bodies were carbon copies, amazing that nobody had noticed; they had the same mannerisms, body language, now they became aware.

"Draco was the name your mother and I picked for our first child. I was angry when Narcissa announced her chosen name, Draco."

He looked at Adrian and blinked, "Ad, Dra… what is going on?"

He pulled Adrian to a mirror, he was a young Lucius, his hair, or better a taller wider Draco, "A perversity of the Blacks, they even stole your face."

He was really Draco, the mouth, Lucius could see now that it was Adriana's. His mind was in turmoil, he wanted to kill Narcissa.

The face flickered and he was Adrian again, but his eyes were no longer brown but steel gray.

Both were speechless.

"Why, how? "

"Not sure, something we did, they, the Blacks stole it all from me, my beloved, my son, your name, and even your appearance. Draco's smaller frame is the father's." He recalled Cygnus, he was smaller, but no, it wasn't his build, although the Rosier were smaller.

"But Draco's tests, why is the father not identified?"

"Because it is part of the glamour, it says Narcissa is the father and mother."

"Can Draco's glamour be removed?"

"Perhaps, wait, Bill is knocking." He could smell people at several meters, he needed to ask Adrian if he were the same.

Bill looked at them, Lucius looked at Adrian.

"Bloody hell son, you are you again, hair changed as well."

They talked to Bill. "Not sure, it seems to be tied to you. Mr. Malfoy, what are we missing?"

"Well Bill, an unbreakable first."

By the end, Bill knew everything.

"Muctis got me what I needed from Draco, we need to either locate Narcissa or continue looking. What about Adrian?"

"I personally would like to announce him, but it is up to him."

Adrian was conflicted, he had a younger brother, who should now be the heir, "Let's fix the glamour, do the removal for now."

He looked troubled, "Livia, she is waiting for me." He looked down at his feet.

Lucius realized, ah, the young witch, Hermione, he could guess that Adrian'd never stopped loving her.

"Maybe you should call it off, for now. Have you signed the contracts?"

"This month, before the engagement ball. I wanted you to look over them."

"Great, it is less messy. You need to Floo without a visual, it is too risky. Tell her you have to leave, you will have zero communication access. Tell her because some recent changes you are conflicted and need to think before you can commit. I cannot do it for you; it would be unfair; you must do this yourself before we go."

"Yes, I 'll do it, I will use your office's Floo." He seemed relieved. Lucius had guessed right. How ironic, his son had nearly lost his witch thanks to the Blacks. What a sad situation.

Now he wondered if the Pucey's accidental death had been a murder, Narcissa was going to leave him, and she didn't want Adriana to have a chance. They needed to find her.

"Son, bef…"

Harry and Ron knocked.

Lucius sighed.

Adrian whispered, "Harry and Ron," he winked his eye and pointed at his nose.

Lucius grinned, he was 100% his son.

"Come in. " Adrian was Adrian when they entered the room, as he was leaving he flicked back momentarily making them jump.

Before they could ask Lucius explained, "An old crime, very dark blood magic. Yes, he is my son, actually the original Draco. The punishment used to be death in some cases; it was done to put a bastard's child as the heir. You wanted to see me for?"

He felt an unavoidable headache.

Harry tried to look away, it was disconcerting. He cleared his throat, "That type of blood magic carries long sentences. Anyway, sir we like to come along, we both have time coming. Nothing romantic, we shouldn't have abandoned her. So you know, he lied to us, and she didn't even know."

"What did he say? I assume you mean Draco." What else did Draco do?"

Harry didn't want Lucius to know, "It is best forgotten. Suffice to say that we shouldn't have believed it. Sir, please allow us to come. She needs us, she has no one," Harry pleaded.

"That cannot be. Of course she has, how about her parents?"

"No sir, I thought that you knew, they aren't her parents, they are her guardians, much older, in their mid seventies."

"But they have the same last name."

"Yes, they are Granger, the last name of Hermione's father's mother. They thought it would be better to change her last name. They also thought that it would be easier for Hermione."

"Why?"

"Because there was bad blood between her dead parents, and their family. The Granger wanted to hide her a little. They come from an aristocratic family, half French. She laughed when she found out that an old relative, a Muggle, had been married into the Lestrange family."

"Adrian did you know?"

"Of course, why Draco didn't mention it?"

Lucius sounded exasperated, "He probably could care less, I think he never went there."

Ron laughed, "The old couple are teeth healers, not for lack of money. They take care of her parents house but their house is almost as grand. They are so much like you the Muggle version. Err. They are well, kind , err." Ron made a grimace.

Bill laughed, "He means, they are a version of Purebloods. Err, rich Purebloods."

"Ah, I see." Lucius looked at the four of them and wondered why all the chuckles. He shook his head.

"So who were the parents? By any chance magical?"

"I don't think so. We all thought there was something off but not sure what. As for Hermione, she thought that they might have been magical long ago, hmm they were?" Harry was trying to recall.

"L'orc that is and L'argent, Granger was an an anagram, her house is full of Muggle portraits of curly hair relatives, some looking like her."

Lucius looked in wonderment. "L'orc, hmm, fancy that." He remembered something, "Wait."

He pulled out the same tome that he had shown Draco.

Ron grinned ,"Yes, she is one from the hot Librarian's portraits in her house, we laughed looking at all the pretty relatives; she was a little peeved. I am nearly sure that it was her picture. What is most ironic was that her relatives thought we were beneath her. They looked at us like rubbish."

Adrian agreed, and they all laughed. "They have an old butler that made me feel most unwelcome. Every time he told me, to my face that I was magical riffraff, and how sad it made him that his young mistress associated with rubbish like me." The other three nodded, all had experienced the same.

"I told him that he needed to meet Kreacher," Harry guffawed at Ron's remark.

"You never said what happened to the parents?"

"Not sure, she's never been clear. We assumed they were dead. Ah, she said most of the Hot Librarians came from a branch she hasn't found yet."

"I'll be, why did I never tell her?" Lucius asked.

Four voices asked, "Tell her what."

Now it was time for Lucius to be mysterious, he made a sign with his hand probably meaningless to anyone but him.

"Later, go get your things. Be back in an hour. I'll not wait. The two of you will have to sit by Drexel, bring a heavy cloak," he left the room.

Now, three days layer they were waiting for Hermione to wake up. To pass time, Adrian first, and then the others started to investigate the island, and were fixing to leave on their daily expedition.

Mipzy came in, "Master the Missy Grangy is up."

They all followed Adrian who took the lead. He sat by the bed and took her hand between his.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Adrian, no, Draco, I don't understand." She didn't pull her hand, he was a Malfoy for that moment.

"Kitten, it is I Adrian, by the way my middle name is Draco, more later, my mother called me Dragon; too bad that you never met her. There is a lot you need to learn. Mostly that Draco lied to you and to each one of us, we can talk about that later. But now, how are you, you have worried us. Your 'boys,' are here. Harry, Ron, "he pointed at them.

Her face lighted and she grinned.

Hermione was about to say something when Axel pop in the room.

"Master, Braxar came with an urgent message for you." Axel was worried until he saw that Hermione was awake. He went to her.

"Missy Grangy I is happiest you are back, I'll have Perdu cooks yous a minestrone."

L'roy, the demon owl, went about untangling her curls with his beak, while his wolfhounds sat with their heads on the mattress, banging their tails.

Lucius shook his head; a bit put out. Ha, none of his employees or pets had ever made such a big fuzz over him, and he paid their salary and upkeep; never mind, he was also happy to see the young witch awake.

He opened the message and raised his hand. "Everyone needs to hear this, it is from Greg, my security chief. " _Mr. Malfoy, I have bad news for you, but first let me assure you that everyone has been alerted. The guards we had sent to move Draco, were severely injured when trying to stop him. Although, they were under orders not to let anyone get close to him, we don't know what happen but Miss Parkison helped Draco escape, she brought him a wand. One of the healers who jumped in was also injured. He tried to break into both the Manor and then the office, and Axiom was able to detain Pansy. She is not talking. Draco is at large_ …"

"We are safe for now, but he knows of the Island. Without one of the brothers, Drexel, Axiom or Braxar, it will be difficult, but maybe not impossible. Pansy didn't plan this alone, I hope to be wrong. Adrian come with me." He turned towards Hermione.

"What is going on with Draco? I'll not let him hurt you; he has already tried to kill you. All this is my fault for alllowing his bad treatment. I need to get up." Hermione was rearing to go.

Lucius and all the others heard her. It was good, the warrior witch was coming back.

"Draco is not well. Not if we all work together, he will not hurt anyone. Welcome back Miss Granger, you get up when you feel stronger." He grinned, yet his eyes remained worried.

 _Fooool_ , the Narrator screamed, _you are going to leave her alone with those who seek her embrace. First you let them take sweet Adriana along with the babe, and now you will give away the one who can free us all. The one who I may add, makes your rod stiffen?_

Lucius had never heard such nonsense spew out the narrator, yet, he turned to look, and yes, Harry and Ron ran to her and held her in a tight embrace. "Our Hermione, we miss you so."

It was a three way embrace. The wizards truly cared for her, unbelievable, Adrian-Dragon was smiling, pleased.

 _Like father like son, bring the thiefs into your home_. The narrator pointed out.

The two wizards were embracing her. Did he care? Well, honestly, he wanted to break their arms. He stood there frozen unable to move.

Adrian was looking at him funny. "Are you all right? Smoke is coming out of your nose. Your fingers, wow they are glowing."


	5. Apparitions and More

Chapter 5: Apparitions and More

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/N I am currently considering which stories I will continue. I will measure the stories success and reach based on hits and reviews. It is up to the readers to decide if you all like the story enough. I need to gauge the success to decide where to invest my time. Meanwhile, I will continue my effort. Be well.

 **Apparitions and More**

Lucius needed to cool off. He had wanted to incinerate the younger wizards, with a flame burning down his throat, so he ran out the place.

 _I told you, how could you decide to bring more competition. You need to go to the mental healer_. The narrator grumped.

Lucius had nothing to say, the narrator was right.

He was going to investigate the island, near the abandoned building. The old structure was inside a bubble.

Just checking an idea, maybe he would find hidden documents, or a clue. He wanted to wait for Miss Granger, so this would only be a survey.

It was evident that the place had been left in a hurry.

It was eerie, the old time furniture, the potions lab full of antique boxes, everything was dust free, even the plants were fresh, frozen.

It was a time bubble, even the left over shoes left by entrance, all were from long ago. The strangest room was the potions lab. It was gigantic, with doors proportional to its size.

Over a table he found a dainty tea cup, the tea pot next to it. The tea had long enough cooled, near by, he saw a tin.

He opened it and smiled, "Biscuits, Scottish shortbread." They smelled fresh; he pinched a corner and tasted, "I must bring them to Perdu, I detect lavender, tasty."

A book, no writing, "Hmm," he noticed the top pages were missing, he shrank all the items on the table and placed them in a satchel.

He was leaving the building, there were too many rooms, he needed to come with Miss Granger. Thinking about her conjured the wizards holding her, and again felt the heat up his throat.

"Yes, yes, say it, I must feel something, who am I fooling? I brought them along. You are right, I am not very smart."

He stopped, someone was there, he could feel eyes watching him.

He looked around and saw what he thought was a ghost. He moved a little and concentrated. The apparition gained mass, became more solid.

It was Miss Granger, not quite, the face narrower, the hair lighter brown, the clothes, Muggle, or robes? He couldn't decide; she was dressed 'funny,' "Oh, Tante Ursas, is that you?"

The figure nodded emphatically and got closer, now he could hear a faint voice. All at once it turned darker, in the sky a large body was coming towards the ghostly apparition, it looked like a large bird of prey.

Ursas looked very afraid, "No, don't let him come closer. Don't leave me! If you can really see me, you should know that I am still here…Help, help," she seemed terrified.

Lucius looked in abject fascination. He felt the heat rise inside, hotter, and hotter.

The flying beast was almost upon the screaming apparition. He couldn't stand still and let it happen, so he ran towards it.

The 'ghost' for lack of better words, saw his action and turned to run to meet him.

The not so ghostly beast was right above her, the claws ready to swoop her, when Lucius opened his mouth and a flame shut right out of it, a very large blue flame which hit the beast on its side.

Lucius nearly fainted when the beast turned its neck towards him. It was a face out of a nightmare, almost a mythical dragon, but not really. Didn't look either like the dragons from the reserves.

It was hideous; his face was deformed. It was melting, oozing, nearly an skull; out the eye socket, something dripped. The one eye looked at him, it was colorless, nearly human, but it looked malevolent.

"Nobody takes her from me, not then, not now. Nobody cheats me. SHE IS MINE! Fucking leave or be ready to die." The voice boomed.

This made Lucius angry, his Tante looked panicky, "Save me," he heard that perfectly. And, now, she looked 100% solid.

He looked at the monster now suspended in the air. It couldn't reach her, apparently stopped by an invisible barrier.

She noticed this and ran away, from both the beast and Lucius, into the nothing. He saw it, an open door appeared from nowhere, an entrance into a green place.

Someone was waiting for her, "Hurry, we cannot keep it open for long, run," she was nearly there when the beast took flight to stop her.

Lucius in warrior mode took his wand and pulled out the sword, ready to act. The next instance, out the corner of his eye, he saw another shadow and heard beastly roars.

"What now?" He exclaimed as all dissapeared; in the next instance everything was gone.

He stood still. He wasn't scared; he had come prepared, but perhaps not for what had just transpired.

Lucius wasn't dressed in wizarding garb; it was too warm on the island. He wore knee length kaki pants, a long sleeve linen tunic, knee length socks, short boots, and a white panama hat.

He looked a mix of an explorer and a warrior, carrying a machete, a sword, a bow, a quiver, and two satchels. The machete, sword, bow and arrows, as well as the long knife under the larger satchel, were magically enhanced.

Yes, he was ready to defend himself; he knew that he would die if he carried only a wand and lost it. A Malfoy was always ready.

He rubbed his eyes, "Bloody hell, I have lost it." He waited for the narrator, not a peep.

Instead he felt a nudge on his head, and he followed the line of vision on the nudge's direction, something gleamed under the sun. He ran worried that 'it' would also disappear.

On the ground, he found a pair of gold round specs, next to it, a singed piece of, what was it? He wasn't taking chances, he pointed his wand, and pulled a pouch out of the one empty satchel. He didn't want to put it with his other findings.

He placed the singed piece of stinking of burnt flesh, into the bag, which he placed inside a small container, and reduced it.

Finally, he cast a protective spell before dropping it into the empty satchel. The specs he picked up, with his hand, noticing the brown-golden curly hairs still attached.

The specs were made of pure gold, he admired them and tried them on, "Darn, Tante is blind as a bat," he chuckled.

A step farther, he saw a long strip of cloth. He made a face, he picked it up with the tip of his machete. It was a scarf made out thin linen, tied in a bow. He remembered Ursas' old portrait, "Ah, yes she tied her hair with one."

He took took it with his hand, put it up to his nose, smelled it, "Freesias and lavender," and he put it around his neck.

For the specs, he conjured a chain to hang them from his neck as well, It occurred that she might need them wherever she was at, he shrugged his shoulders. "If you need them, come back to get them," as if this would happen.

He walked around the area, placed magic markers on each location and left.

He missed several pairs of eyes glowing and following his steps.

 **The lost witch**.

Later that evening, a ship wreck washed ashore. Out of a basket, two yapping mops came out. Harry and Ron heard the ruckus. The mops were two small dogs, by the looks of them nearly drowned; they were running towards shore.

Soon pieces of wood littered the beach. They saw a body, a young Muggle. From they could see, she appeared to be either a child or in her low teens.

When they came closer, they saw her glowing with powerful magic. Her hair was a long tancourse he might have been aboard a ship navigating the oceans of the pocket. There were other islands and places, owned by his family…and maybe others.

Seemingly, he had no problem with the dogs. He didn't recognize the breed, but he could tell that they were magical. They floated at will, mostly to look for a lap, for now, that would change, according to Lucius.

They took to Lucius at once, following him everywhere. He claimed ownership, assuming that the pups didn't belong to the young female.

"They cannot be hers if they want to be with others," was his faulty and convenient logic. "They have the right to choose their master. "

Consequently, they now wore thin collars in order to hang a magic coin, to trace them; the coin was stamped with the Malfoy's crest.

L'roy liked them, he recognized that they were hiding a beast; no matter, he usually liked canines. Nobody knew his demonly form, maybe he liked them for a reason.

The pups sat with their heads on Lucius' lap, while he scratched their heads and fed them fresh cooked chicken.

The others laughed at his acceptance of the beasts, "You are hogging the puppies. Quit feeding them and give everyone else a chance," Adrian-Dragon admonished him, half serious.

The dogs were puppies; Muctis estimated them to be around seven months or less.

"Don't be absurd, they like me best, nothing to do with the food." He answered confidently. The pups agreed beating their tails; one climbed on his chest to lick his chin, in order to further demonstrate its allegiance to their chosen master.

Ron watched with fascination, Mr. Darkness might be human after all; he was letting a dog lick his face, and he chuckled afterwards, amazing. He shook his head, more than once; Harry noticed his friend and had to control a guffaw.

At least the puppies made it better, they were fun to watch. The wolfhounds also liked the female pups. The hounds had been neutered, magically, so all was well.

The pups were a hit, and they knew it, for now they were behaving, it wouldn't last, they were puppies.

 **Lucius, Dragon and the Witch**

Hermione looked at Lucius and remembered their kiss. It made her warm inside contibuting to her inner turmoil; she was feeling at odds.

Adrian, who now wanted to be called Dragon, his mother's nickname, was further confusing her. He was Draco, mostly, still fluctuating, albeit now much less often.

Bill hadn't been able to remove the glamour. "Mr. Malfoy, I am nearly certain that it has to do something with both of you."

Hermione's feelings for Adrian were back, maybe they had never been gone. She hardly thought about Draco, mostly because it hurt too much.

Lucius had kept a secret, one he did because Adriana demanded it. They had 'married' under the Samhain moon by the old stone, she gave him her virginity on top of the altar, and they had mixed their blood, an old ritual.

By having the Malfoy heir, Adrian, his marriage to Narcissa was a sham. The Black sisters knew it. He remembered that night.

 _He held Adriana in his arms, their bodies still joined; he was hard again. "I love you so much, you know it, right? If you get pregnant, you don't have to be afraid, because you will become my wife. I hope you are." He kissed her neck, "Nobody will be able to stop us. I cannot believe that I am here with you." He moved inside and moaned. "My love, I love you."_

 _He felt as if they were being watched, they were. The Black sisters, invited to the Manor, must have followed right behind, they had done it in order to breach the wards into the family grounds._

 _Unfortunately, they must have witnessed everything. He separated from her and conjured a cover over them._

 _"I know you two are out there, I can sense you." He couldn't tell them that he could smell them, it would sound strange. Hell, it was strange to him._

 _"Leave now, and know that you'll never be back."_

 _Bella came out from the shadows, "I wouldn't be so sure. By the way, your ritual is worthless, I will make sure of that."_

She had been right; less than three months later he was married to Narcissa. Furthermore, Adriana was already Pucey's wife; they had married three weeks after Lucius had made love to Adriana, for the first and last time.

Had he known that she carried the Malfoy heir, he wouldn't have kept quiet. Moreover, his father would had stood by him.

It was time to change the past, and he'd made a decision.

"Miss Granger, Dragon, we need to talk," he didn't want to call him Dragon, to him he was Adrian, but he wanted to respect him. So Adriana had named him Draco, honoring his wish. He hadn't known, it had been Adriana's secret.

The room occupants looked up.

"Mr. Weasley would you leave us alone and have Perdu fix a pitcher of lemonade and a light repass, please close the door." Bill nodded and left with alacrity.

The puppies, L'Roy and the hounds heard Perdu's name and followed right behind him; they knew that the kitchen was the best place to hang out; the place was barred to them unless a human opened the door, and smartly, they never missed a chance.

Once Bill had left, Lucius asked the pair to move to the couch, waited for the pitcher and the food.

Once they were settled, he started, "I would like to announce Dragon publicly, particularly with Draco at large. He knows about this island; albeit that he was never here, he might be able to find it and possibly reach it."

He noticed that Hermione's mien changed.

"Sorry but you need to know. It could happen since the grounds still recognize him as my heir. It doesn't matter who fathered him, he is my son. However, he isn't my heir, but I need to declare it, to make it so."

Out his pocket he pulled out a locket, inside they could see small balls. He pulled one out, the one glowing dark green.

"This was made the night you were made. Miss Granger, before you judge, it is blood magic, but nobody died for it besides a piece of tissue. It is made with spilled virginal blood."

She blushed realizing what else was mixed, he shook his head with exasperation. Afterwards, he told them a sanitized version of that night.

"So Adrian, I mean Dragon is really your heir? He is Malfoy? And wait, your marriage to Narcissa was a sham?"

"Yes, but that would hurt Adrian's younger siblings, who will be arriving tomorrow; I want them safe. If this is known, they won't be able to be legal heirs. Adri, I mean Drago, err, never mind, I can claim as my heir, is my right."

He looked at both to see if they were agreeing.

"I can say Adriana and I were promised; a promise bond makes him legal. For the grounds and Malfoy magic to work and protect him and us, he needs to be 'declared' as my heir. Son, would you do me the honor to become a Malfoy in name?"

Adrian knew it to be right, his parents, Lucius and Adriana had paid enough. "Yes father."

Lucius face transformed, he felt total joy and peace, "Thanks my son, you were made with true love under the Samhain's moon," he pulled the wand, pointed it to the ball, and a red cloud enveloped Adrian.

They heard an angry scream, followed by a soft voice. "You are your father's son. I can now rest and go." Both father and son felt a kiss on their cheeks, smelled Adriana's gardenia's perfume, and then, it was gone.

Lucius didn't care who saw him, he hugged Adrian, his eyes were moist, "Welcome my son." Out his pocket he pulled a ring, the house ring, "Draco has one, but as a second son, his ring no longer gives him free access. Not unless you or I make it so."

He smiled sadly. He didn't like doing this to Draco, but he had no choice. He would hurt the witch, and that wasn't an option.

He looked at Hermione, "Miss Granger I have researched this extensively, please think carefully; the only way to make sure you are safe from him, considering that he is so unstable, is for you to be married to us, both my son and I," he looked at Dragon-Adrian.

"Dragon is still promised to Miss Begrand, so for now, you marry me. It is the only way. The moment we are married, I will declare the Malfoy Lady of the Manor Clause with Adrian's permission. It will make it impossible for Dragon to be with anyone else but you, unless I agree, and vice-versa. This way he can be free to be with us, and he will be able to leave his pre-contract."

She stood there, speechless. Adrian-Dragon's heart was beating disorderly. He thought that he had heard incorrectly.

"Of course, I have a solution to Adrian's, err, Dragon's dilemma. He will become Draco. We will be gone for a few months, during that time 'Draco,' will 'gain' weight, and thru the island's magic he will change somewhat. Tests will further demonstrate that he is my son. Hopefully we'll find Draco before that time."

He leaned back and closed his eyes for a second.

"If I am right, Weasley has discovered how to see who is behind Draco. I will still acknowledge him as my son, to me he is and will be my son. Sadly, the healers told me that his madness incurable, and they think he is very dangerous."

He saw the witch cringe, and wished he could comfort her.

" Draco isn't cursed; something was already happening, it was a matter of time before it became obvious to everyone. Many Blacks ended up as permanent residents at Mungo's and other places. I still hope to save him.,Albeit, I don't know how I cannot lose hope."

He looked defeated; he still loved his little Draco, now long gone. What a sad mess, Draco was another victim of the Black sisters, how many more?

"But what happens to Adrian, the Pucey's son?"

"He must 'die' in an accident."

"I'd guessed that, it will make many sad, but I agree with my father, what else can we do?"

"It must happen before your brother and sister arrive. By the way, you must wear a glamour over, cannot risk it. Your sister might be prudent, but your brother, at eleven, is a little young. Maybe we can play it by ear."

"So, Miss dear Granger," he moved closer to her. Shamelessly, he held her hand, while reaching over her to pull Adrian's hand under hers. _Atta boy, finally a wise decision. I cannot wait_. Ah, the narrator was back, "What will it be?"

She blushed, "Before I accept to do this. Is this a pretend marriage, err, until this blows off?" She left her between the larger two hands. It felt good.

Both Malfoy looked at her, "No," both said in unison, looking like the Malfoy predators they were.

"Kitten, our marriages must be, ahem, consummated before the next sunrise," Adrian-Dragon had a moment of fleeting compassion and a bit of unhappiness.

It was somehow wrong to force this upon her. That feeling of fairness quickly went away, he only had to remember that he would also marry her. It had to happen within days after Lucius declared the Lady of the Manor's clause, before a full moon cycle. He waited with bated breath.

"My son is right, what will it be?" He smiled like a hungry beastl

A/N this is truly a mistery, a different take from most.


	6. Parents and Bonds

Chapter 6: Parents and Bonds

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, and new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n I haven't abandoned the story. It has several chapters finished, But not revised. So here.

 **Parents and Bonds**.

"My son is right, what will it be?" He asked once more.

He was more at ease now thinking she might be one of the L'orcs. They had not discussed it yet. But no matter, he knew this was the only way, and he had been fighting his feelings for the witch since a while ago.

He had secret feelings for longer than he care to admit to himself. Which was exactly the reason why he didn't want to hire her to start with; he knew that it would hurt to see her with Draco. It had been pure agony.

He remembered the pain he felt the day she told him that she was quitting. His interloper knew it.

 _Say it, you wanted her since the DH battle. She was magnificent. You have dreamed of her more than once, coward_.

"Wait this is too fast, I need to think. When?"

"Today, we shouldn't waste time; I can declare Adrian my son, thus enabling the clause and effectively blocking Draco's access; of course, he could be here at any minute, and we might be already too late."

Adrian went down one knee, "Kitten, I have never stopped loving you. Say yes?"

Hermione somehow knew that it was right. Lucius' stomach hurt. He felt ill. The damn witch was going to say no, and it was going to hurt. He wanted to run to the loo.

He knew the drill, she would say no, and he would throw up and be sick for hours. His father and cousins were also the same.

"I should inform my err, parents."

"I already know they aren't your parents, biological I mean. They love you; I've been told."

"They do, and you don't know, nobody does, because, I just found out myself. They told me the story a few days ago." She looked sad.

"The Grangers are my guardians and with my coming engagement told me the truth. They met a young couple during a trip. They seemed very troubled, apparently my mother was nearly to term, I was not yet born." She sighed.

"Most of what I knew were lies. They were L'Orc, that much was true. But they were magical, and they were not from this time. She, my mother, had been promised to a nasty, powerful, and cruel wizard. Her twin sister was older and should have been her; but they had a better offer, and they offered him a trade, the twin sister. The sister who hadn't told her parents that she had married in secret. When the wizard found out, he said he didn't want damaged goods, that he would wait for me."

"Wait your parents are not L'orc?"

"I said they were, one was in any case. They left me, and somehow arranged for me to have one of the family houses in the future, or now. The same house were they were staying in. I looked the history, one of the last was married to a Lestrange."

"You are related to them?"

"Yes, but all the family was dead or gone by 1950. There a lot of holes, legends and what not. Some said L'Orcs were part fey, or who knows what, a very mysterious family; same along with another family, L', hmm, something. They first show up in the late 1500s. Their witches and wizards," she blushed, "were known for their beauty."

"Aye," both wizards said and looked at her as a cat would a fat pigeon.

"Cut it out you two," she glared at the pair, but they were undeterred.

"Whatever, so as I was saying, my parents, the Granger, my mother told that she was one of the ones in the 'hot librarians section,'" she looked at Adrian-Dragon, who was trying not to smile. He knew how mad it made her.

Lucius sat there with his mouth hanging open. Not possible. "Do you know who the sister married? What was your father's name? "

"My father, no idea, the Grangers weren't sure, they said they had introduced theirselves as L'orc, but he wasn't. Very secretive about who he was. My mother, told she had the feeling that he wasn't human, she said, "He had a perfect face, no human can look like that." They told me my name is Granger to prevent anyone from finding me. I had a way to, err, travel err. "

She could cannot tell them about the time turners, _I made a vow never to tell a Death Eater, darn_. "Never mind, I wasn't able to find much."

"They never came back?" Lucius asked.

"Never, they had said they probably wouldn't get another chance." She looked very sad.

"My dear witch," Lucius asked, not noticing the term of endearment. "Please wait, I will be back."

When he left Adrian sat close to her, "I've missed you so very much." He looked Malfoy, looked like Draco; he was Draco shaped like Lucius whenever he wasn't Adrian.

He touched her lips with his finger tips. "I don't care who you might be, you are my love." He bent and kissed her lips, a mere touch. "No, I shouldn't, not while I am still promised to another, soon."

Both were breathing hard, "You still love me? Even knowing how stupid I was? I wasn't myself but nobody forced me." She didn't cry, no more tears.

"We have talked to Muctis' son, a mental healer. Draco has a dark force inside, a powerful one; he ensnared you slowly. I think he cares for you, and he is obsessed. Do I care? No, I love you no matter what."

He bent and laid his cheek next to hers. He didn't dare to do more. He whispered, "Just this makes me burn inside, I shouldn't be this close. Do you remember that day at the Summer Ball?" He was very warm.

"Yes, how could I forget." She remembered their first time, he pulled her in an empty room after dancing. Not even a date. They danced several dances. During a slow dance she could feel how hard he was.

He took her hand and they went outside by some old ruins…Against a wall, from behind. He kissed her neck as he raised her long dress, "Yes?" He asked while his Shand lowered her knickers, "yes," she whispered. She heard him opening his trousers…

Lucius was watching from the door, strange seeing them didn't upset him. He coughed. They were both flushed, hmm.

"I want you to look at this my dearest," now that he had said 'my dearest' once, he decided that it sounded right. Best to start somewhere, tonight he might be on her bed. The idea made his throat burn. He decided to forget about it for now.

He sat on her side again, now much closer. He breathed in deeply, he nearly jumped, she was aroused.

*This is bad, I need to keep it together, *he was just talking to himself, _but, why? Maybe you need to start getting ready? What heady fragrance, don't lie to yourself._

He opened the book in a hurry, her leg next to him was disturbing. "Here," he pointed at Ursas, "Does she look li…"

"My god, you have a picture of my mother, why is that? No wait, my mother didn't have specs, this must be her sister. Why?"

"She is Ursas, my Great-great grand aunt, the writer of Three Laws."

"How, oh, she married into your family. What else do you know?" Her eyes shone, bright with excitement.

"Not much, most of her story is missing. All I know is what I told you, namely, she was murdered, or so it was thought. There were signs of struggle. She had been madly in love with my uncle, a twin. She was pregnant at the time, it was concluded that she had been killed, along with the others found dead. They thought she was probably buried, where not sure. The other bodies were found; my uncle's body was also missing, but his wand was found."

He wondered if he should tell them what happened a few days before and decided against.

She was still looking at the pictures, "Wait, who is this?" She pointed at a tall wizard in the album.

"No idea why?"

"His portrait is in my home, I don't recall why."

"And this?"

"My great grandmother."

"She is also in the gallery, a relation, how about that?"

"This is amazing, but wait," he needed to tell them. A dreadful idea crossed his mind, they needed to leave this island. What if …no, it couldn't be.

"Yes," she say impulsively, "I will do it. And tomorrow, we will go to investigate."

The next hours were a flurry of activity. Neither Harry nor Ron tried to talk her out of it. They were open about the marriage, and they said if it made her happy, it was good with them. They'd missed their togetherness the most. Besides they knew that she loved Adrian.

Hermione was thinking that she had gone mad. She sat with Lucius, they married according to their tradition. They walked to a made shift altar, on a flat stone behind the house.

They were barefooted when they exchanged vows, and all the Gryffindor gasped when Lucius took the silver handle knife on a tray, expertly made a shallow cut on his wrist, and the same on hers, then Adrian tied them with a silk ribbon.

When the bloods touched, he felt as if fire had gone up his arm, Lucius gasped. A smile graced Dragon's lips when he saw smoke rising.

Everyone saw Malfoy magic at work, ribbons of light wrapped around both, L'roy hooted with delight, the house elves played small air pipes, and the ribbon flew on the air straight to Axel's hand.

He made it disappear for safe keeping. It only happened during promising unions; it was the same when he'd bonded with Adriana. The two pups sat near Lucius' feet. They had chosen a master, he was certain.

The young witch looked from her window and smiled. Hermione looked beautiful, she wanted to know her better, but for now she wanted to hide indoors where was safe. She saw the pups and grinned. She already knew that you couldn't force them, they chose you.

She looked at the sky apprehensively, closed her windows, lowered the curtain, placed a small figure on the window seal, and wished the pups were older, readier.

Lucius knew that this was the moment, "I declare my wife Hermione the Lady of the Manor, and invoke the clause with my son's agreement. Dragon?"

"Yes, I agree," Adrian-Dragon stated.

"You understand that as long as Hermione shall live there cannot be another lady, and you as cannot be with another witch. And if I shall die before her, you will not bring others into the union?"

"I do."

Once again a display few got to witness, a chain of lights wrapped all around three Malfoy. The chain formed a wall of twirling colors and the ground was covered with small blooms.

When all was over, Adrian-Dragon looked a 100% Malfoy ; he was Draco, but his body looked like Lucius.

"That was it, the public declaration, a bind. Amazing he is Draco, it took strong magic to make it happen, they stole Draco, unreal, They planned this well." Bill advised.

Lucius bent to kiss her, his lips had barely touched her when the sky was darkened by a large shadow.

They heard a nasty laughter booming over them. Everyone looked up and saw a large shape.

"A dragon." Ron pointed, and it was gone.

A feeling of dread grabbed Lucius' heart. They all heard .

"She is mine, one or the other, chose, your last chance, say the words."

Lucius knew that it was time to talk.

"Everybody follow me, we will celebrate a little later."

He told them what happened a few days earlier, and showed the specs and the scarf.

"Was she a ghost? But the specs," Hermione asked.

"She seemed very solid. You know this island is in-between. In simple terms, we are in another dimension."

"How can she be alive?"

"Who and what is the dragon?"

"All good questions."

They would explore the next day. Their guest came in the room where they were celebrating. With a mischievous smile she tried to pick up one of the pups, both snarled and growled; but they followed her and licked her calf, she grinned.

She went to Hermione, kissed her cheek and gave her a tight hug. Hermione liked her, she reminded her of someone.

 **Lucius**

The last years had been sexless. Cissy was an expert lover; she liked sex, this was a fact. Thus, he availed himself to her body. He knew about Bella and her, he wasn't blind.

It would seem that a the beginning Rodolphus didn't mind, since he had found the three more than once. Rabastan was often part of the mix; it also appeared as if the brothers had their own thing going. Later Rpw

After the short kiss, he was ready, and Muctis said that she was healed.

Lucius waited on top of the bed, dressed different though, he was tense.

She came out in a short silk gown, feeling strange. She couldn't figure out, all had noticed, why Lucius looked younger, he was around Bill's age. He just made her nervous.

"Come here share a glass of champagne, it is very good."

She felt super shy; her heart was beating irregularly.

He was dressed in nightclothes, linen drawstring trousers, and a half-open tunic top.

He looked different. She couldn't say how, but hot came to mind, very; indeed, he was beautiful.

"Here," he tried not to look at her, when he saw her come in, he realized that she was naked under, and now all he could think was of her body, she was gorgeous.

"I feel like a fish out water, not sure of what to do," Lucius wouldn't even look at her. He wasn't relaxed.

"I get it, I am sorry you 'had' to marry me to save Ad, I mean Dragon, it is odd."

He couldn't disagree, "Yes, I know."

He had seen her breasts clinging to the silk. _Enough, do something._

"So you know that you married me because you had to?"

She sounded upset. What was she saying?

"No, no, Dragon, I said I agreed. It sounds odd, I think of him as Adrian, but his mother called him Dragon. We'd wanted to name our first child Draco."

He knew that they would sit there all evening and that wouldn't do. He married her to do this exactly, to be with her; he'd wanted her for a long while.

He looked a her. He could lick her from head to toe, drink her until he was drunk, gods he wanted to taste her. His cock twitched.

"Imagine, I married someone that doesn't want me."

"You are wrong, very wrong, here."

He put her glass down and took her hand inside his trousers, "Does this tell you that I don't want you?"

She closed her eyes, he was very hard, large like Adrian.

Her hand closed around it while he looked at her. His eyes closed, and his hips lifted. He shuddered and pulled her over him. While pulling, his hand touched her naked bottom, and his control snapped.

He was no longer thinking, he caught her mouth, a kiss that turned wild kiss. He bit her, his tongue explored moving to and fro. His hands squeezed her naked bum as he moved his hips.

He was nearly penetrating her but for his trousers. His body felt ready to combust. His moaning was louder and louder.

Her gown caught on fire and started burning, "Gods," she said trying to take it off, moved away from him and jumped from the bed.

He was already standing to grab the bottle of champagne, and poured it on her.

"Are you okay?"

She was soaked, "What happened?"

He wasn't sure, to date it only happened whenever he was angry but she wasn't burned, strange.

"Not sure," damn, her scent, dear gods.

He did the oddest thing, he went on his knees and started to lick the champagne from her body. Nothing ever tasted so good, he noticed, "No hair, " he raised his head and look at her.

She smiled, "'No hair, yes, waxing."

"Ouch," he said. "So pretty." He sat on his calves the rug was thick, he moved his mouth closer and keened when he looked at her sex, it was nearly lilac, the scent was all he could smell, this wasn't usual.

He opened her folds carefully, "Very pretty, witches are perfect. But you, dearest, you are beyond perfection."

His tongue licked her carefully, while his fingers played with her sex. He tasted her and could hear her cries from far away. His body throbbed, oh yes, he was ready, to be deep inside.

He stood, picked her up and laid her on the bed. He was naked, she noticed, he did it wandless. She could as well, do wandless, but he didn't even do a symbol, whatever.

He was above her, kissing her.

His aroused, very warm sex was pressing on her, "I want you, so very much."

This was Lucius on his bed; she'd married him, so strange. She moved her hips up, closer to him; her hands ran along his back making his muscles clench.

He kissed her eyes, "No thinking, I can see your mind," his breath hitched with every other word.

"You taste like me." She teased.

He licked her lips, "You're delicious."

His hands were caressing her body, as his mouth traced her, moving restlessly. His hand opened her thighs, searching.

"Wait I didn't take a potion, and…"

"And nothing, you don't suppose to, never. Why miss the chance to have babies. You are my dearest wife. My sweet witch."

He kneeled in between her legs, his eyes caressed her.

He was perfection, pale other than his cock, a very dangerous looking one. She would had never guessed.

"Thanks," she said.

"Why?"

"The babies," a baby, she wanted a family, she smiled, "do you want my baby?" Draco thought babies would take her away from him. He didn't want any, not for a long time.

"I want you, so of course, I do. I want your babies, as many as you are willing. I want to see you big with either my or Dragon's babies. You will be a goddess," he looked at her pebbled nipples and imagining them darker with pregnancy his cock throbbed.

He went on his knees and sat on his calves; he was going to have her straddled him, a long-standing fantasy.

They had left the doors to the balcony open. At once, both felt someone in the room with them. Lucius called L'roy, and the room went dark.

"No, let go," he heard her and reached for her, where was she? Suddenly, he was no longer there.

The door to the room opened.

"What is going on?" Adrian asked, "Lumox," he ordered.

"Who are you? Drop her now, or you die," Adrian had his wand ready but didn't dare to hex him, not while he had Hermione.

They saw how a hooded man, a very tall, taller than any of them, pulled a struggling and naked Hermione.

Lucius realized that the man was starting to fade; he was Apparating away. No, this wasn'tpossible; their wards shouldn't allow it.

"No, no, you fiend," Hermione twisted and kicked him on his upper thigh, hard.

"No kicking. You my dear, you come, you are mine," he looked in Lucius' direction.

"I'm choosing her; she is a beauty and is mine, promised to me, mine! I gave you a choice, twice. Ursas was mine. And this last time, you helped Ursas hide when I nearly had her. So now, Hermione is mine to keep. I made my final choice."

A/n this week another chapter.


	7. Wedding Night Blues

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **A/N hope you all like it, this is a favorite of mine. I took some time to clean it up.**

 **Chapter 7 - Evil pups, wedding night crashers and...**

L'roy was trapped under a powerful spell. It had to be from someone who kew who he was. Drexel came in and was upon the stranger in one leap, Adrian was right behind him while Axion pointed his finger to reinforce the wards.

Adrian pulled Hermione away and also jumped on the stranger whose cloak ripped.

He transformed into giant beast as he flew out the terrace; he was angry, "You win today but not for long, enjoy her because before long she'll be mine."

Lucius was finally able to talk, he had been frozen with L'Roy.

Adrian-Dragon had taken off his linen tunic and put in on her.

She was no longer meek, Lucius noticed. Her eyes gleamed with anger. _Yes, oh yes, the warrior witch was coming back._

He addressed Drexel, "We need to bring guards from the manor."

Bill had heard the ruckus and seen the dragon, "I think my brother Charles should come; he is an expert on Dragonlore."

Adrian-Dragon had seen Hermione naked, he was stuck in place, he wanted to be with her, but left with a heavy heart.

Lucius lost no time when the doors closed.

"Princess come to me."

He undressed, and she looked. He stood with a raging erection; his cock throbbing against his stomach. _My, my, so hot._

He didn't wait and came to her. His arms went around her and her tight, "I nearly lost you, I cannot. I have been blind, deaf, anddead since I lost Adriana. She was my first love, but you are for me. I fought my feelings, but no more."

His mouth fell on hers, as his hands held her up. She only wore his tunic and when he lifted her, her naked bottom was on his hands.

Her lithe body was all he could feel, all he could smell, their kiss was hot, burning a ring on the parquet floor.

His fingers moved around until one penetrated her, both cried.

"I need to slow down, wait."

"No, " she said grasping his finger tight.

Adrian-Draco thought that they didn't know how he was feeling her legs around him, her naked bottom on his hands, he was Lucius, his fingers were inside her, "My love, my love." He kept repeating.

Lucius knew he would come just feeling her, he was at the edge, but he wanted more.

He moved his hand and laid her on the bed.

"Turn around," his voice was low.

His eyes feasted on her body, he stretched one finger and started at the top of her neck. "My eyes are close, close yours."

His finger traced a straight line from the base of her neck. Wherever his finger touched his tongue leaving a trail of fire.

"What are you doing?"

"I am learning you. I saw your back so many times, that now I want to feel it, to taste it, every inch of ikmyour body. I am not sure I'll do it today. Not sure, my body wants yours, but I want to see you, to learn you."

"Do you hear something?"

He did, he sighed, stood up, and looked under the bed, the pups.

"Out with the two of you, this is no place for you tonight," so much for obeying, they went further back. That was when he noticed, their eyes were larger glowed and were flashing.

He stuck his hand to get them and one opened the mouth, "Ouch, bloody hell."

He heard her giggle. "The pups, did they bite you?"

He stood up, he murmured without a wand. "Ah, better, no, it burnt me. Fire came out the pup's mouth." A small tongue was licking his foot. He looked at his hand, it a but he was't burnt.

He bent, "Was it you or," he bent again to pet them, "or you?" The fur balls licked his face, no more big eyes, regular pups. Their small tails moving happily.

Lucius looked at the two, "You are what? L'Roy," he called, with a wave he covered Hermione's body.

The owl came. _Yes, they are something else, but I cannot see what. Maybe pups from a hell hound, but that size? What I hear from one is that they are here to protect Mrs. Malfoy, but they like you a lot. They can hear when danger is near and can…hmm, I doubt this_ , L'roy snickered and made Hermione gasp.

"Sorry my Lady, I forgot that I am just an owl. Although I think you would find this more pleasant than my other form. I am, well I guess you that already guessed, some of us are different. I am a demon, meaning from the underworld. Don't mix me with a devil, those, how shall I say it, hmm, they are unpleasant."

Lucius shook his head. "Our contract said you would never reveal yourself."

The deep voice chuckled, "This lady knows how to keep secrets, after all, she can time travel, and you had no inkling."

Hermione blushed deep red.

"You don't say." Lucius' head turned towards her like the head of a cobra.

"Knock, knock, "

Lucius exhaled exasperated, "Yes?'

"Father is I," Adrian-Dragon, "I, err, well." Adrian was realizing there was no way for him to explain how he felt the sudden withdrawal, and was afraid his father and Hermione were again under attack.

"Come in, come, wait," he dressed and unlocked with a hand wave.

Drexel, who was keeping post, tried not to smile. What a wedding night. He thought.

Lucius noticed Drexel's face face and nearly growled.

Hermione breathed in relief hoping that Lucius would forget the bedding business, she wanted him but felt awkward, fat chance.

Lucius pointed at the pups who now hid by Hermione, both stuck to her. "It would seem the two fur-balls are bred with a hound from hell."

Drexel, who rarely smiled, guffawed. Adrian joined. L'Roy looked away.

"Go ahead and laugh," Lucius had an idea, let's see who is smarter.

"Better, I am putting them outside, and you, Adrian, stay afterwards," Adrian blushed, his father was too smart.

Before he finished talking to Adrian, he moved towards the pups with great stealth and tried to grab them. He meant to take them out the room, and to Adrian, Drexel and Hermione's amazement, the closest to him, changed slightly, its fur very fluffed, and out his mouth, came out a long flame.

Lucius was ready and jumped to the side, the flame hit a dresser, but nothing happened to the wood.

The room was silent, but for the pups, they were both standing on Hermione's pillow, with the paws on her shoulders snarling viciously, their glowing eyes glowing like flashlights.

"And?" Lucius asked.

"And, I guess they stay, maybe they are here, stop, no licking the face." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence with the pups's all over her. She giggled.

The evil pups were licking Hermione while their small tails banging. "Get away from me you vicious killers, go back to under the bed."

And just at those words, the pups vanished. L'roy hooted non-stop, he liked the little demons, very pretty, two females, hmm you never knew.

"What are they? And who is the young lady that arrived with them?"

L'Roy answered, no sense in not talking aloud, Drexel already knew his second nature, and Dragon was trustworthy. "That is unknown to me. She is inside a protective shroud, but she means no harm."

Lucius had lost it, "L'roy, Drexel, close the door, out," Adrian-Dragon who was speechless after the pup displays, and L'roy talking, decided to try to leave.

"You stay." Lucius commanded.

Once the door closed Lucius asked, "You came in awfully fast, why?"

His son looked at his feet. Hermione was all ears.

"Son, I am waiting for an answer. "

"It is hard to explain, but, err, I was here, best, I was you with you. " he looked at Hermione with hungry eyes. She heard his words and blushed bright red.

Before anything else could be said the room s[hook, it felt like an explosion. Lucius was quick, he pulled the wand next to the bed and cast a wall around them.

They could hear the activity. Adrian and Hermione had their wands out. The pups stood, both next to her.

Lucius put his finger to his mouth, he opened the door. Drexel was waiting. Hermione and Adrian looked at him, both amazed at the transformed being.

A lot of secrets around there, she wondered if there were others. He was a giant, his grey skin seemed made out stone with wings, he looked fierce.

In the drawing room they could hear an scrimmage, and suddenly, silence.

They opened the door, Axion, who looked like Drexel, Bill, Ron, Harry, Muctis and the two guards, stood by a door that wasn't there before.

Harry turned around, "if not for Axion, who is an army of one, and L'roy who is another, wow, glad they didn't help Voldemort, shit Drexel is like him, bloody h… am digressing, we were under attack. They wore Death Eater masks. But one was Draco, I recognized his hair."

"And one was your dead wife, "Ron accused . "Hermione, he is still married."

"No he is not," Adrian-Dragon retorted. "We will tell you later; he was never married."

"I have more troublesome news. I recognized Bellatrix voice, in one of the cloaked figures. What is going on? I thought Draco could no longer get here." Bill continued.

"I said it would be nearly impossible, not by using his family access, but there are other ways."

"Draco wants Hermione, he sounded demented. He said nobody will take her from him. There were at least fifteen of them." Bill added.

"So what happened?" Lucius asked.

"Someone blew a hole in the wall, rather powerful magic."

"Or Muggle explosives," Harry volunteered.

"The door you see, was my idea," Ron added.

"I must presume that they are still out there."

Axion shook his head, "They went back to wherever, when they were losing they went into a hole that opened up."

"Draco still had access earlier, they might have been waiting for everyone to be out, a hole is a portal he could open with his access, which would let bring some. But not those many; thus, someone with great magic is helping. The access still works for him until, well, uh…'"

Lucius actually flushed. They all understood, until the marriage was consummated, all was a part of the magic.

Harry seemed troubled, he showed them his scar it was throbbing.

Hermione spoke for the first time, "It could also mean that someone is using Voldemort's magic."

Lucius had an awful idea, remembering Draco's body shape. "Draco could be Voldemort's child, or he has a part of him. It makes sense. There is much we don't know, but this matches."

He sat them around and told them a modified tale. Hermione lifted her face and closed and opened her eyes. She was looking at the door.

"Why haven't we noticed, me I can understand. I have only seen her briefly because I've been, on sick but you two?"

She looked at Ron and Harry. "Look at her carefully, forget the eyes and hair color."

Both said at once, "No way!"

"Aha," Lucius was the next. "The obnoxious little witch, how could I have missed it?" He had a mischievous smile and snickered like a bad boy.

Hermione told him through gritted teeth, "Jerk." She smacked his arm, and he guffawed.

Everyone chuckled except for her. Ron was again amazed at Lucius' human side. He looked bright-eyed like he had made a discovery, Harry and Bill noticed and smiled.

"Come here," Hermione called the girl. She guessed her to be ten years old or so.

The girl ran to Hermione and held on to her, she started crying. Hermione held on to her, "Don't cry darling, you are okay with us."

Then she paused, "Are you my sister?"

a/n hmm what is going on here. And will Lucius ever get his witch. Buahaha, mwahaha...Till the next time.


	8. Wedding Night

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **A/n Well guys, since the story wasn't well received, I will wrap it up in the next chapter of so. There is only one of me and I'd like to give my time to the stories generate more interest. As it was, as I was only going to write a little more in ff, and I am working in my books, but do not enough time. Never mind the nasty flames and the passive aggressive comments, the handful I get. it gets really boring, trust me. Sure I like writing, but if not paid at least know that the stories are read and liked. I am like you, a personnwith feelings.**

 **Maybe one day you will see this in another form. I know it needs a conclusion and I will do that, I don't want to leave any undeded stories, so I will give it an open ending. Sadly, I really love this story, oh well. Thanks to you all.**

 **warning: This chapter gives credit to the tittle.**

 **xox**

 **Chapter 8 Wedding Night**

"Really, are you my sister?

The girl shook her head, and mouthed, "No."

"Ah," she made a wild guess, "We are cousins."

The girl quit crying, grinned, and nodded. She touched Hermione's face before kissing her cheek.

"I see, " Lucius said, although he didn't. He had theories; they were in an 'in-between, ' where one should not spend a long time here since the time ran differently. It was best to come and go every few weeks in order to sync time.

"Is your mother Ursas Malfoy?" Lucius asked looking at the Malfoy's hair color and grey eyes.

She nodded emphatically.

"How did you get here?"

She looked afraid. No answer, no mimicking, nothing.

"Are your parents together," her husband's body was never recovered.

She nodded.

Hermione asked hope against hope, "Are my parents with them?"

She nodded but looked scared while looking around.

"Don't be afraid, we will protect you, but I…"

The girl raised her hand, she lifted her curls, "Ah," everyone said when they saw her ears. Then she reached into a small pouch hanging from a chain around her neck. One not visible before. From it, she extracted a small cylinder and mouthed some words. Immediately she changed appearances slightly and flew around the room.

"Fey, the rumors were true," Hermione remarked.

The girl came down, moved the cylinder, and her appearance was human again.

She shook the head, pointed to Hermione and back to her, back and forth, and made a symbol of locking a door.

Ron, the game player, knew, "Hermione, you are like her, but you are locked."

The girl grinned at Ron.

"Am I? Whatever, if not Fey what?" The girl made a sign, too hard to explain.

"What is the tube may I see it?"

She passed it on to Hermione. "It is very light, " then she looked inside," it is a hollow tube charged with something, some sort of power."

Lucius had one last question, no more for tonight because he just wanted to go to the room. He ached for Hermione; he needed to be with her. gods he did.

"Are you afraid of the dragon?'

She looked afraid, but did not communicate at all.

"Axion, stay by her door, now we all go to bed."

Braxtar, Drexel's brother and several others had arrived from the Manor earlier, had been surveying the island. More of the Malfoy's workers were coming later to help.

Braxtar reported."Nobody else is on this island, by that I mean humans. But earlier, eight hid in a cove. We found an empty ship hidden in the subterranean cave. Sir, your son, and Miss Black were amongst them. How did they find their way? I think that they must had help. And here is their ship."

He pulled a matchstick-size yacht, and everyone laughed.

"Tomorrow, we will tackle so many unanswered questions, good night." He approached his son.

"Dragon, until she is also married to you, block your mind. It is an order. It isn't that fair to the witch."

Adrian turned red and Hermione scarlet, she'd figured it out.

"Yes sir, I will take her cousin to her room."

"No need, look."

The girl walked with the other wizards who were calling her Hermione two, and the young girl was grinning with all the attention.

As they left the room, Hermione looked at Lucius, "I remember the tall wizard; he was from Finland I think. I am pretty sure that he wore a fancy coat with a dragon embroidered on the front, hmm."

"Aha," he said and as soon as they bent a corner he cast a concealment charm, and his lips closed on hers. His arm wrapped around her waist, the images of her naked back as he tasted every inch, made his breath halt. Yes, he needed to feel her skin so he lowered his hand to her bum, and lifted her tunic while walking to their room.

His hand caressed and wandered, and every two steps he kissed her. His fingers dug into her. He stopped at least twice to push her against the wall, his hand reaching to touch between her thighs, a little higher every time. When he touched her slick sex he lowered his body. "Want to be inside, to know you," he didn't think he would make it to the room.

"I want you so bad, so bad, I am burning," the cold wizard torn with lust, pushing his hips against her body, the pressure against his cock made him cry.

"I know, me too," Hermione was no longer thinking. She shuddered when his hand reached under her tunic, holding on to her naked breast rolling the nipple in his fingers, and at least once, he bent to put her nipples in his mouth, hungry for her.

In turn her hand was in his bum, caressing it, feeling his muscles clench.

He opened the door with a hand wave, kissing her as they entered. They weren't alone, he saw the mysterious pups run under the bed. He ignored them, why not? He suspected that they were there to protect Hermione.

As soon as the door closed, his lips were on hers, an all body assault.

He pushed her against the door frame, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, no need for more playing.

His breathing was hard. All he could think was of his cock inside her sheath; the need was enhanced by the scent of her heady arousal, coming in waves. He breathed her in.

 _Fuck_ , he thought, he could also smell Adrian-Dragon.

"Dragon, I mean it, block! Block it right now, or else. I told you to wait until you marry her as well, out."

 _Shit_ , his father had caught him, thus, he deducted, that it worked two ways. Earlier, he had decided that his father couldn't know for sure and had been tempted.

Although he tried to block his mind, he could still feel them, but not clearly. He carried a sleeping potion, a fast-acting one, so he swallowed the vial, and his eyes closed.

"What?" She asked.

"Later." He said as he was lowering his trousers while undressing her with his other hand. All this, while his tongue made love to her mouth.

His hand was on her sex, opening her. His breath shuddered as he rubbed against her. It wasn't enough, so he lifted her body until his cock's head pressed just outside of her channel.

"Bed?" She whispered.

"Later...can't wait."

The wood was hot behind his hands, thus he moved his hand to invoke a cooling charm.

"Open darling, open," he'd just realized that this might not work. "Love, please, too tight, more..."

She heard him and relaxed when she felt his cock trying to enter her.

He looked at her face and tried to smile, but his eyes closed as he started penetrating her. "Heaven," he'd waited much too long, he thought when he felt her wet heat around his cock, a tight fist. Why was his body so hot? Her hot pulsating sheath had blocked all rational thought.

"Please slow, please," she had forgotten her first times with Adrian; she felt impaled until it eased some.

"Can't," he thrust harder, "oh, dearest...love...so good...You...you...so good...oh love." He couldn't make complete sentences; his legs were threatening to give in. He just couldn't get enough. His mouth caught hers in a wild kiss, giving in to his feelings.

Hermione was inside a cloud of lust, of sensation, not even with Adrian, not this. What was going on?

"Gods," he exclaimed when he was further in. He keened when her sheath contracted around him when she came, the first wave.

"Princess, yes, I waited, oh yes," and kissed her as he moved into her. His forehead was against the wood; he was in bliss; she was the one that he had wanted since long time ago. He wanted to tell her, but he was a coward.

This was going too fast, so he tried to slow down, "Love, oh love, like that, my witch, so good."

Feeling his cock held so tight and her naked body against his, made reality fade away. Each thrust made it all disappear. He wanted to feel even more.

He did't remember much later on, only that the pleasure was breaking his body. Going from his brain down his back into his bollocks, the pleasure snake bitting hard. She caressed his bum, all over, loving the way he responded. She tried to reach him.

He was burning, her hands on his bum made him even harder. He wanted to give her whatever she wanted from him. His body was hers for her pleasure. "My princess, dear love, touch me, I am yours..."

They were encased in a ball of fire; they both saw it, he was holding on to a bar of metal across the door. Her hands were under his bum, touching, exploring, feeling his muscles clenching, his sensations of pleasure, making the pressure build.

"You like it love?, do you?" He wanted to know, "Say is it good? say it!"

"I do, yes, much."

"Feel me?" His voice broken.

"Yes."

"Say my name. Say it, say that you are mine."

"Lucius, my husband, yours, I am yours."

Hearing those words, one of his hands lowered and touched their joined sexes. The feel of his hard sex slick with her moisture, moving into and out of her, snapped his last control. His thrusts became wild.

His body was scorching everywhere but not unpleasant. With both his hand and cock, he felt the contractions as her climax started. He groaned, his hair flew all around, not aware that they stood above the ground..

She saw him, albeit he wasn't human, she liked him, found him breathtaking.

When he thrust even harder and looked at her, his eyes were no longer human; his half open mouth revealed his inhuman teeth. Her orgasm came hard, and seconds later he went out with a loud roar. His heat flooded her body. It was a good thing that L'roy had invoked a silencing charm when he'd heard the first cry.

As he came he looked at her shoulder, and she fainted when his mouth clamped on it.

Adrian-Dragon's body shook in an orgasmic release while he was on his bed asleep. He was dreaming the encounter and just couldn't block it.

His love for her was opening channels. Adrian-Dragon was a being like his father at that moment; he held on to the brass headboard's bars, as his teeth sunk on her tender flesh and that was the last of his dream.

An hour later Lucius woke up, the room was a mess, they were on the floor, and his mouth tasted metallic. He stood up with effort, not remembering.

"Ah," he said seeing the naked witch on the floor, and the pups sleeping using her feet as pillows, he grinned at the sight. When he pulled her up, both pups whined.

"Shh, don't wake your mommy up, be good girls." The pups obeyed and floated behind him.

While he carried her to bed, he noticed the gash on her shoulder, what had he done? He whispered a healing charm; he was worse than Draco, no, no. He was horrified.

His face was one of puzzlement, in the next instance the tear had healed entirely. And now, instead of a scar, he saw the symbols. The same ones on the cover of all his family books. It was the same light green color, one he knew. When he saw his reflection, he saw a ghastly view, his face was splashed with blood, and his teeth were red.

What had he done? Mercies, his stomach hurt. He felt sick.

"Lucius?" She was calling him. He couldn't look at her, he was so ashamed. He closed his eyes.

"Come here." She sounded playful, "Wow," she grinned touching his face.

"Hmm, so I am something else, but what are you? Where are your wings?"

He looked puzzled.

"You are not human," and she told him, "not elven but maybe close, but your eyes, they were the eyes of a dragon, yellow and blue with odd pupils. Your skin was burnished red. You were taller, fuller, your hair was, dunno, different, maybe like licks of fire."

"Did I hurt you? I am so sorry." He looked anguished and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. She put her hand over his and pressed unto her cheek.

He seemed to breathe better, wellbeing was erasing his fears.

"Ah the bite, yeah, it hurt at first, for a second, then I fainted from the, ahem, pleasure. What are you, are you the same than the dragon we saw?" She kissed the palm of his hand, and he relaxed visibly.

"I don't know, really don't." He told her of the fire and the unusual powers, he pointed his finger and a flame came out.

"I think we need to go to the Manor, or have Axel bring several books and scrolls.

Hermione was looking at the metal bars across the heavy door.

She stood up, and he followed and looked.

All the bars were gold plated.

Not gold plated, pure gold; wherever they had touched, it had turned into gold.

"But how, what made it happen?"

"We need to find out. Let's touch something together," he suggested.

"Nope, nothing changed." She sounded deflated.

"Later," he gathered Hermione in his arms. "I am exhausted, here princess, let me take you to bed, dearest love."

She heard his terms of endearment and something change inside if her. She kissed his neck while he carried her to their bed. On the bed, he lay by her side, wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes.

As he went to sleep, he heard the narrator, and he agreed. _This is true love_. Yes, without a doubt, he loved her, she was his one, the one special one. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "My love, my sweet witch, I'm very lucky."

The pups took place, one on each side of the bed. They didn't close their eyes all night, this was their job. They looked a little different, their eyes lit the entire room, they wanted to see the enemies that might hide in the dark.

L'roy materialized in the room and perched near the balcony. He was also guarding them. It was vigilance time since a war had been waged against his master, and nobody was going to take his mistress.

He communicated with the three brothers and all was well for now.

Outside, a large beast flew around, growling in anger, a bubble made out impenetrable mesh surrounded the place.

The others were getting bolder; they sensed that the tide was changing.


End file.
